Agente azul
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: la venganza motiva a dos jóvenes a que crearán sus propios métodos para saber el porque de la to los llevará a meterse en lugares aun mas oscuros de resolver entre gangsters y espías enfrentándose a innumerables situaciones que los harán ver las cosas de diferente forma y entre ellas el amor puede surgir, esta es la historia de dos amigos que lo perdieron todo. ¿podrán ser felices?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: perdidas.**

* * *

**Este capítulo lo dedico a mi hermanita Abby, para agradecerle todo el apoyo que me ha dado y recordarle que es muy importante para mí. Nunca dejes de sonreír pequeña.**

* * *

Hace 2 años.

Era una mañana de 9 de marzo a las 7 a.m. en el centro de rocket city. Un joven llamado Kurt fue a visitar a su amiga Valeria.

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con la sorpresa de una fiesta por graduarse de la universidad.

Valeria dijo- Kurt, muchas felicidades- mientras lo abrazaba.

Kurt respondió- Gracias Valeria, copiare tu idea el siguiente año.-

Valeria dijo- pero yo te di una sorpresa.-

Kurt contesto- Nunca te dije cuándo.-

Valeria contesto- Entonces sólo será sorpresa el día. Discúlpame un segundo Kurt.

Kurt dijo- Claro.

Valeria contesto el teléfono y pregunto- ¿quien habla?

una Voz misteriosa dijo- Jovencita despídase de la vida y todo aquel que esté en su hogar.

Kurt grito- Valeria corre.

Kurt corrió lanzándose y abrazando a Valeria para evitar que la explosión les causara algún daño, pero al levantarse, Kurt recibió un disparo en el brazo por un francotirador que intentaba matar a Valeria. Ambos subieron al Mercedes Benz SLK color azul rey. El francotirador seguía dispararon, pero era inútil porque el auto era blindado y se alejaron hacia un bosque cercano. Después de un rato, Kurt estaciono el auto en una cueva para conversar.

Valeria pregunto- ¿porque te detienes aquí?

Kurt contesto- porque necesito que me digas que sucede.

Todo sucedió cuando te llamaron. Creo que deberías decirme algo.

Valeria le dijo- pero no es mi culpa.

Kurt pregunto- ¿y como explicas lo que pasó y el hecho de que quieren asesinarte?

Valeria le dijo- Kurt, no sé si deba.

Kurt le contesto- Cualquier cosa yo te ayudare como sea y no te juzgare.

Valeria le dijo- Esta bien. Es que mi padre pertenece a un grupo extraño donde solo recolectan información y creo que estamos en una guerra de espías.

Kurt le dijo- Entonces por esta guerra, hemos perdido a todos los que conocemos y queremos. Mi madre, mi hermana, incluso mi novia murieron en la explosión. ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Valeria contesto- Con deseos de venganza.

Kurt dijo- odio que me conozcas tan bien. Pero si esa es mi idea y no me importa que tenga que hacer.

Valeria contesto- Si ese es el caso te ayudare, pero antes tenemos que entrenarte como un espía o agente de la cia.

Kurt le dijo- En ese caso dime agente azul jajaja.

Valeria contesto- No suena mal.

Kurt dijo riendo- Lo sé, pero es irónico.

Valeria: Algo.

El presente.

Alerta en el sector 12.

Kurt dijo- Maldición no vi la alarma de movimiento, tengo que salir de aquí.

Valeria tratajnto de ayudarlo le dijo- Ve a la derecha ahí encontraras un ducto de ventilación. Pero ten cuidado al salir o terminaras muerto entre rocas.

Kurt respondió- está bien te veré en la base.

El siguió las indicaciones de Valeria y saltó de 15m al mar. De forma milagrosa el logro caer en el agua y no entre las miles de rocas que había.

El nado hasta llegar a la orilla donde se encontró a Valeria en el Mercedes Benz.

Ella bajó del auto. Ella era una chica de 1.69m de ojos verdes y pelo castaño. era delgada, güera tenía una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera. Ese día ella usaba una blusa roja, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos de tacón rojos

Él era un joven de 1.89m de ojos azules y cabello negro. era delgado, pero se le marcaban ligeramente sus músculos demostrando que él estaba ejercitado, güero y tenía una mirada alegre y tranquila. El vestía una playera roja con un chaleco antibalas debajo, una chamarra azul con varios bolsillos para ocultar unos cuantos artefactos creados por Valeria, un pantalón negro con cuchillos, granadas de humo y varios artefactos de hackeo, por último unos tenis rojos que tenían dos funciones que se activan por voz. Una era un salto con impulso y la otra era sacar un cuchillo de la punta o parte trasera del zapato.

Ambos buscaban respuesta de lo que había sucedido ese 9 de marzo y la aventura apenas comenzaba.


	2. Chapter 2

capítulo 2: Rendición

Después del suceso anterior el charlo con ella.

\- Valeria, ¿que has encontrado de los asiáticos?-

\- aun nada, solo que el nombre de su organización es calipso-

\- Qué interesante nombre-

-Pero te tengo una noticia que te alertará-

-¿Cual?-

-Tu novia llamó e irá a la casa

-Dime que guardaste todo el equipo de espía-

-Te lo diria, pero estaría mintiendo-

-Entonces conduce más rápido o al menos dejame manejar-

-¿Porqué te preocupas?-

-Puede ser mi novia, pero no estoy seguro que ella sea quien dice ser y prefiero ser cauteloso-

-Eres un exagerado-

-eso podría salvarnos la vida en algún momento-

-No te preocupes, tu la distraes y yo me encargo-

-Esta bien, pero aun así-

Al llegar a su casa, que en realidad era su guarida, encontraron

el cuerpo de la novia de Kurt con un mensaje que decía: rindete o no perderás a la única persona importante que queda en tu vida.

-¿Quien te queda Kurt?-

-Sin contarte, nadie-

-No me sorprende-

-Vaya. Supongo que debemos movernos-

-Seria lo mejor-

-Bueno, ¿a donde iremos?-

-A Tokio-

-¿Porque Tokio?-

-porque quiero-

-Eso no tiene sentido. Estariamos en su territorio-

-Por eso sería perfecto, así no sospecharian-

-Supongo que debo confiar en ti-

-Lo se y lo harás-

-Entonces supongo que es bueno empezar a empacar-

En ese momento un grupo de mercenarios intentaron volarles la cabeza, pero no sabian que la casa estaba blindada.

Ellos simplemente guardaron sus respectivas cosas y bajaron a un túnel que hicieron para casos como ese. Kurt manejo por el túnel que salia por el bosque. Después fueron al aeropuerto y fueron emboscados por todos los mercenarios. Claro que no fue problema, porque el auto seguia blindado. Entonces los mercenarios intentaron hacer un bloqueo y rodearlos para que no les fuese posible escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El escape.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

Valeria y Kurt estaban rodeados por camionetas. Todas las personas en ellas disparaban al Mercedes Benz

-¿Aún quieres seguir sin usar armas?-

-si, sabes que a mi no me gusta asesinar.-

-Al menos esta vez.-

-Pues no me queda de otra. A menos que el auto tenga el salto con impulso.-

-No, tiene unos cuantos defectos, pero si te quieres arriesgar.-

-Tal vez.-

-¿Qué estás pensando?-

-Algunas cosas.-

-Kurt, si nos vas a matar mejor me doy un balazo.-

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?-

-Usar armas.-

-Está bien, pero debes equipar el auto cuando lleguemos a Tokio.-

-Está bien, ¿pero qué plan tienes para estar tan seguro?-

-ya verás, pero necesito que me digas las armas que tenemos.-

-Bueno te hice un reloj con agujas envenenadas, una pistola y una metralleta.-

-Bien debemos movernos, veo que el sujeto de haya sacó una bazuca.-

-No te preocupes, este carro puede resistir, preocupate cuando tengan un carro tanque.-

-Como ese.-

-Lo que planees, hazlo ya.-

-¿Cómo hago el salto?-

-Yo lo haré.-

-Espera a que te diga y ve preparando la metralleta.-

-Está bien.-

Los asiáticos estaban preparando el carro tanque y la bazuca.

Y justo en el momento en que dispararon, ellos realizaron el salto.

Esto provocó que se destruyera parte del bloqueo y ellos pudieran escapar. Aceleraron a fondo y lograron pasar el bloqueo. Al llegar al aeropuerto, compraron los boletos y se fueron a Tokio.

-Valeria, eres muy importante para mi y necesito saber, ¿Estas segura que quieres arriesgar la vida?-

-claro.-

-muy bien, entonces estaremos juntos hasta el final. Si tu caes yo caigo, lo que te pase me pasará y ganaremos esta batalla.-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Tranquilidad.

Espero que les este gustando la historia, porque después de este comienza lo mejor. Dejen reviews sobre lo que opinian de esta historia y lo que cren que la pueda mejorar. Disfrutenla.

-Kurt ya llegamos a Tokio.-

-¿que? ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿que?-

-Te quedaste dormido como un bebe jajaja. Todavía tienes baba.-

-no te burles infeliz.-

-no lo soy, ,me hiciste reir mucho jajaja.-

-Ya vamonos o nos van a correr.-

-Esta bien.-

-¿Estás segura que no se darán cuenta que estamos aquí?-

-Claro, ellos no pensarían que los invadieran en su territorio.-

Kurt: Yo aún pienso que es una locura, pero bueno confiaré en tí.

-No te preocupes paranoico.-

-Pero…-

-Ya cállate pedazo de…-

-Tranquila no te quería hacer enojar.-

-Es que me desesperas.-

-Perdón-

-No importa-

Al salir del aeropuerto , fueron a comprar otro auto igual al anterior.

Buscaron una casa cerca del bosque y encontraron una pequeña casa hecha de madera muy pintoresca, Al comprar la casa se dieron cuenta que su efectivo se redujo considerablemente y decidieron hackear las cuentas de los espías y mafiosos más cercanos y tomaron un poco mas de dinero para poder mantenerse. Ellos ya lo habían hecho tres veces antes y lo que les sobraba de las ocasiones anteriores las guardaban y usaban para ocasiones futuras como esta.

Toda la semana fue muy tranquila y ambos trabajaban con sus nuevos artefactos y modificaban tanto la casa como el auto.

Como Kurt le pidió a Valeria, el auto se modifico para poder portar armas y mejoraron el salto.

Por estas razones técnicas compraron el mismo auto ya que tenían los planos para poder trabajarlo mejor y a Kurt le gustaba en azul.

El auto posee dos metralletas desplegables, llantas de alta tracción y de una composición entre goma y metal lo cual hacía difícil que se poncharan, del frente desplegaba una defensa que era capaz de empujar un carro tanque y también un lanzador de ondas electromagnéticas que neutralizan cualquier aparato eléctrico que tuvieran en frente, por atrás desplegaba una banda de clavos y minas. el auto estaba bien equipado y

Valeria logro aligerar las cosas y dejo que el auto fuera igual de rápido como lo era e incluyó tanques de turbo, lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar una fila de 4 trailer. La casa en cambio tiene paredes detrás de las paredes, pero estas estaban blindadas y armas colocadas en posiciones estraté por fuera tenía trampas como minas, hoyos profundos con serpientes venenosas y metralletas automáticas. todo esto se activaba con un solo botón.

Fué una semana muy tranquila para los dos amigos que comenzaban otra aventura en busca de sus enemigos y en el camino harán más, pero hasta el final estos dos amigos nunca se separaran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Confrontación.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste. Como verán y como les dije este ya comienza a tener un poco de emoción. Disfruten el capítulo de hoy y dejen reviews**.

Kurt hablo con Valeria, para algo importante.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro.-

-¿puedes configurar mi reloj?-

-claro,¿que quieres que le haga?-

-Déjale las agujas envenenadas, una forma de ir de un edificio a otro como una araña, un pequeño láser y la función de una onda electromagnética.-

-¿te gusta dificultarme la vida verdad?

-a veces, pero obviamente es necesario y lo sabes.-

-Esta bien tarado.-

-No seas tan cruel.-

-Así soy.-

-Bueno, ya que harás eso,¿quieres que haga algo por ti?-

-Sí-

-¿Cual?-

-Ve al edificio del centro de Tokio y saca toda la información que puedas.-

-Estas demente. Ese lugar esta completamente vigilado. Es imposible entrar. Y dices que yo te complico la vida.-

-Es mi venganza Tonto.-

-Esta bien, pero si me atrapan tu pagas la fianza.-

-Esta bien.-

-Ya ni modo.-

-jajajaja mira quien rie ahora.-

-Ya veras.-

Entonces Kurt se fue, al momento en que llegó, vio la cantidad de agentes, policiales, cámaras, láseres, detectores de movimiento, puertas con escaner de retina y agentes disfrazados. El edificio era de base cuadrada. En su centro se encuentra otro cuadrado inscrito en el mayor que cumple funciones estructurales y de transporte, pues allí se encuentran los trece ascensores, las áreas de servicio y la escalera de la edificación.

En cuanto a las fachadas de la edificación, las cuatro están definidas por pilastras de concreto y franjas acristalas verticales, que se proyectan sin interrupciones desde la planta baja hasta la azotea. Su objetivo es darle ventilación y luz natural a las oficinas.

Además de la torre propiamente dicha, el complejo también está compuesto por un bloque menor de diez pisos ubicado en su costado sur, con el cual se pretende darle escala al conjunto. Allí se encuentran varios locales bancarios y de,comida así como estacionamientos de autos de persecución y oficinas.

Después de analizar el lugar el buscó la mejor forma de entrar, pero era muy complicado, porque no había ningún punto ciego.

Entonces decidió utilizar el salto del auto con el nitrógeno para ir al edificio, Era un plan muy alocado, pero era lo más razonable. Entonces fue a un estacionamiento que estaba cerca, calculó la trayectoria y el esl salto. Al hacerlo destruyó gran parte del edificio, pero llegó a la computadora central. Coloco una de las USB que tenia que estaban diseñada para hackear cualquier computadora y destruyó el algoritmo que protegía la información.

Lamentablemente no tardaron mucho en llegar todos los agentes y policías, pero Kurt una bomba electromagnética y anuló sus armas por 30 segundos, lo cual fue suficiente para que la USB terminara su trabajo.

El quito la USB de la computadora central, pero todos comenzaron a disparar y él corrió a cubrirse con la puerta del auto. Entro y pisó a fondo para ir de vuelta al estacionamiento.

Al salir del estacionamiento se vio rodeado de camionetas negras.

Entonces desplegó la defensa y se abrió camino como pudo.

Aún así todos los demás fueron detrás de él. Al ver las capacidades del Mercedes de Kurt, los agentes decidieron sacar dos prototipos de autos espías, que estaban diseñados para poder destruir una base militar con su gran equipación de armas.

Estos autos eran Porsche 918 spyder negros, contaban con lanza granadas, metralletas, bazucas, arpones, lanzallamas, un rifle francotirador en el quema cocos y motosierras a los lados para poder destruir las llantas.

A pesar de sus características el auto, el de Kurt tenía características defensivas que podrían soportar los ataques, pero es evidente que ningún auto saldrá ileso.

Los autos de ataque de los agentes sorprendieron a Kurt en una curva, pero él los alcanzó a esquivar. Los agentes comenzaron a atacar sin parar con las metralletas.

Entonces Kurt desplegó la banda de clavos para dispersarlos y arrojó una onda electromagnética para frenarlos, pero no logro hacer nada ya que esos autos tienen una defensa contra la arma más usada por el. Después comenzaron a atacar con las bazucas y las defensas comenzaron a debilitarse y Kurt sabía que solo tenia una opcion y era escapar. Lanzó una bomba de humo y dejó muchas bandas de clavo y minas por el camino para usar su turbo y salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible. Los agentes al perseguirlo terminaron con muchos daños por las minas y los autos no eran tan rápido para alcanzarlo, así que se retiraron para arreglar los autos.

Al llegar a su casa, Kurt encontró a Valeria feliz.

-¿porque estas tan feliz?-

-sali de paseo e hice una conquista.-

-Sabia que no veniamos aqui sólo por que estén aquí los espias que perseguimos, por cierto aquí esta lo que me pediste.-

-Exclente, ahora ven te quiero presentar.-


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: ¿Quiénes son estos rubios?

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermanita Abby ya que me dio la idea para la historia y por eso el cambio repentino. Espero que les guste y me digan si estoy adaptando bien los personajes. Dejen _reviews_ con sus opiniones. Disfrútenlo.

Kurt dijo-Valeria me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que estar seguro de algo

Espera ¿Quiénes son esos rubios? ¿Por qué son dos? ¿Qué pretendes con dos?-

-cállate tonto solo es uno, la otra es una mujer-

-Ya vez lo que causas. Todo por tus malas costumbres-

-cállate tonto.- dijo Valeria al golpearlo.

-No tenías que ser tan agresiva- dijo al sobarse del golpe.

-y tú no tenías que ser tonto.-

-No tienes que ser tan cruel.-

-Bueno, entonces entra y conoce a mis invitados.-

-Esta bien.-

Al entrar, Kurt vio a dos gemelos rubios que le parecía que los había visto antes, pero en especial la rubia atrajo su atención y tenía curiosidad por ella.

-Kurt, te presento a Len y Rin Kagamine.-

Rin era de cabello rubio hasta los hombros adornado con un listón blanco y pasadores en su fleco, ojos azules y de tez blanca.

Len era de una altura: 156 cm, Cabello Rubio y desordenado, Ojos Celestes cristalinos, Tez blanca., cara de pícaro.

Kurt desconfiaba de Len y le pidió a Valeria que hablaran en la cocina.

-Valeria, hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos, nos conocemos desde hace años, nos conocemos a la perfección el uno al otro y te considero como mi hermana.-

-Gracias Kurt, yo igual a ti.-

-Que bueno que lo dices, porque como tu hermano mayor te pido que no andes con ese chico, me da desconfianza y creo que te terminaría engañando.-

-no te preocupes, él me dijo que era un shota.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Recuerdas al época en la que yo andaba con muchos y los dejaba en poco tiempo?-

-Sí, era muy triste verte así. Me alegra que dejaras de ser así.-

-Bueno, es casi lo mismo, pero él dijo que si las cosas marchaban bien podría cambiar.-

-yo tengo mis dudas.-

Mientras tanto en la sala.

-Len, creo que esa chica cambia de novio como de calzones, que tal si el lastimado en esta ocasión resultas ser tú.-

-Eso no pasará onii chan, ella era como yo, pero dejo de serlo porque se aburrió.-

-¿Y quién te asegura que no lo hará otra vez?-

-¿Desdé cuando te preocupan mis relaciones?-

-Es que esta chica me da mala espina.-

-¿Solo porque es extranjera?-

-No, ve su mirada, algo oculta.-

-Exageras onii chan.-

-Baca.- Dijo Rin al golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza.

-No tenías que ser tan brutal.-

-Te lo ganaste.-

Después de eso Kurt y Valeria entraron a la sala y vieron a los gemelos.

-Valeria ¿De que hablaban tú y tu… ?-

-podría decirse que es mi hermano y él estaba preocupado por ti.-

-Que curioso, mi onii chan, hacía lo mismo.-

-Son unos paranoicos.-

-Eso me da una idea, pero primero ¿Cómo es tu hermano?-

-Bueno, cuando él tenía una novia era tierno, detallista, amable y muy sobre protector. ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?-

-Prácticamente igual, pero solo con uno lo fue, luego trato de imitarme, pero después de un rato se hartó y dijo que jamás tendría novio, pero ¿Qué te parece si los dejamos encerrados aquí y vemos que pasa?-

-Me gusta como piensas.-

Len: ¿Y si vamos a un hotel?

-Jajaja ni que tuvieras tanta suerte pervertido.-

-Tenía que intentarlo. Oye es el momento mi hermana entro al baño, solo falta distraer a tu hermano.-

-Yo me encargo.-

-Ella se acercó a Kurt y dijo.-

-Kurt, olvide unos planos importantes en mi cuarto, ¿Me los puedes traer?-

-No, ve tú.-

-Tengo flojera y si no vas usare tu chamarra azul en tu contra.-

-¿Cómo harás eso?-

-Pues pasará lo que diga por ejemplo, a bajo.-

Kurt se dolio del golpe y dijo -aaaaa… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-La chamarra tiene reconocimiento de voz y está conectada a tu mente, por si un día quedas inconsciente puedo moverte gracias a eso, pero también te puedo torturar. También tengo más trucos, pero no te los diré, uno lo veras en unos momentos.-

-Odio que seas tan lista.-

-Ahora ve.-

-Esta bien infeliz.-

-Len, vamonos a ver qué tal sale tu plan.-

-Esta bien, pero ¿Cómo los encerraras?-

-Muy fácil, tengo un sistema de seguridad muy bueno y puedo manejarlo con mi celular.-

-Vaya sí que eres lista, ¿Dónde lo compraste?-

-No lo compre, yo lo hice.-

-creo que soy un hombre afortunado al tenerte.-

-Lo sé. Vámonos.-

-Esta bien.-

Mientras tanto en la casa.

-Aquí están tus planos Valeria ¿eh?-

-Kurt, ¿Dónde está Len?-

-No tengo la más mínima idea.-

-Iré a buscarlo.-

-te llevo si quieres, también busco a Valeria.-

-Gracias eres muy amable, pero siéndote honesta no confió en ti.-

-Descuida, ya somos dos, se ve que solo eres una cara bonita y tierna que le gusta engañar.-

-¿Me acabas de hacer un cumplido y me ofendiste?-

-Tal vez lo hice, pero eso no importa tenemos que salir y aaaa.-

-¿No puedes abrir una puerta? Jajaja.-

-Intenta abrirla.-

-Esta bien. Mmmm , que raro no se abre.-

-Te lo dije. De seguro Valeria nos encerró, pero ¿Por qué? La matare.-

-Entonces, ¿Me dirás si me insultabas o alagabas?-

-Siéndote honesto, te alagaba, pero me da miedo enamorarme de ti, solo te pondría en peligro.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No puedo decírtelo, es algo secreto.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque eso mato a mi novia anterior.-

-¿Estas bien? Parece que quieres llorar.-

-Es que yo no quería que le pasara nada y solo la quería hacer feliz, pero por lo que hago termino muerta y yo no pude hacer nada.-

-Kurt, no es tu culpa, algo me dice que si hubieras podido hacer algo, la hubieras salvado.-

-Claro que lo hubiera hecho, pero no me conoces ¿Por qué me crees?-

-Porque lo veo en tus ojos y son lindos.-

-Gracias, igual los tuyos.-

-Tal vez no nos conozcamos, pero creo que si lo hiciéramos, creo que los dos juntos nos veríamos bien y sé que te estoy gustando Kurt y creo que tú a mí.-

Entonces Kurt la tomo de su cara y se acercó lentamente a su boca mientras los dos se miraban hasta besarse.

Mientras tanto Len y Valeria caminaban juntos por el parque mientras charlaban.

-Valeria, con el tiempo que llevamos hablando creo que si quiero tener una relación contigo.-

-qué lindo, pero mi hermano no creo que te deje hasta que pasen un tiempo juntos, tú harías lo mismo por Rin?-

-Claro, ¿Le dijiste a tu hermano que somos cantantes?-

-No.-

-Esta bien, pero deberías decirle.-

-Yo creo que él sabe.-

-Esta bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

-Claro, gracias.-

Mientras tanto Kurt y Rin estaban nerviosos, por el beso, pero a ambos les gusto tanto que dejaron la pena de lado y solo se besaban hasta que les faltaba el aire y repetían. De pronto se oyó que se abría la puerta y Len se sorprendió al ver a Rin besando a Kurt.

Después de que los dos se separaron los cuatro de se despidieron y Len se mostraba un poco molesto con Kurt, pero se fue sin decir nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La operación secreta revelada.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando la historia. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones de ella. Disfrútenla.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Valeria: Kurt, ¿Me puedes explicar porque estabas besando a Rin?

Kurt: E este yo cre creo que estabas imaginándolo.

Valeria: Y porque te pusiste rojo.

Kurt: porque me avergüenza que pienses así de mí.

Valeria: Aja mentiroso.

Kurt: Ahora resulta que miento.

Valeria: di su nombre.

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Valeria: Dilo.

Kurt (con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro): Rin

Valeria: ¿Por qué sonríes al decir su nombre?

Kurt: Claro que no. Mira Rin. ¡Demonios!

Valeria: Jajaja te lo dije tonto.

Kurt: Al menos no trate de acostarme con ella.

Valeria: ¿De qué hablas?

Kurt: Te fuiste con Len a un hotel cierto.

Valeria: Eres un idiota, eso no paso. Me las vas a pagar por pensar así de mí. Ahora ve a estrellarte contra el muro con todas tus fuerzas.

Kurt: Yo porque… ¡te odio infeliz! Aaaa

Valeria: Si vuelves a pensar así de mí cuando no es cierto, hare que te avientes de un edificio.

Kurt: No tenías que ser tan brutal.

Valeria: Es que me desesperas.

Kurt: Esta bien. Bueno me iré a dormir, ha sido un día largo. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Buenas noches Valeria, descansa.

Valeria: Gracias, tu igual y luego iré solo necesito encontrar algo que necesitaras mañana.

Kurt: Bueno, pero no te presiones mucho pequeña, adiós.

Valeria: No te preocupes. Adiós.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rin y Len.

Len: Rin, ¿Te está gustando el hermano de Valeria?

Rin: No lo sé. Es lindo, pero raro.

Len: ¿Cómo raro?

Rin: Se preocupa por enamorarse de mí, porque cree que si estamos juntos moriré.

Len: ¿Por qué dice eso?

Rin: Según que lo que hace es muy peligroso y Valeria lo ayuda.

Len: ¿Crees que trafiquen droga o algo por el estilo? , no creo hermanita. Valeria me dijo que Kurt es un joven director de cine que apenas comienza su carrera y ella es una inventora, pero quería ser cantante,

Rin: No estoy segura y si Valeria quiere ser cantante ¿Por qué no le dijiste que cante con nosotros? Digo aunque cante feo podemos apagar su micrófono.

Len: Rin, no seas grosera y si le dije, pero le da pena y ni siquiera la he oído cantar.

Rin: Bueno, quizás después se le quite la pena.

Len: Yo espero que sí, pero volviendo al tema ¿Te gusta Kurt?

Rin (sonrojada): Cre creó que sí.

Len: Bueno ¿Qué te parece si mañana los invitamos a nuestro concierto y a cenar después?

Rin: Es una buena idea, bueno me iré a dormir descansa onii chan.

Len: Tu igual, buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Kurt y Valeria.

Valeria: Levántate tonto, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Kurt: ¿Ahora qué?

Valeria: Tienes una cita con Rin.

Kurt (con una gran sonrisa en la cara): ¿A qué hora? ¿Dónde?

Valeria: Solo así te levantas, pero es cierto, es una cita doble con nosotros.

Kurt: Vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Valeria: Pues tú tienes que volver a la torre y colocar este repetidor.

Kurt: ¿Les quieres robar internet? Jajajaa

Valeria: No, es que no puedo romper la contraseña de los archivos que robaste ayer.

Kurt: Eso sí que es un problema, pero mira el pobre y bello Mercedes ya no da para más.

Valeria: Es cierto, pero puedes comprar otro auto.

Kurt: Que bueno que mencionas eso, porque ya compre una belleza, un Mustang Shellby GT 500 de 1967, esta tan blindado como el mercedes.

Valeria: Que bien, ahora lo usaras como al Mercedes.

Kurt: Tienes suerte de que me haya enamorado de Rin si no, no te permitir5ia tocar a mi bebe.

Valeria: Lo sé, siempre has querido ese auto, pero mira será temporal. Cuando arregle el Mercedes podrás usarlo como quieras.

Kurt: ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor?

Valeria: Lo sé, ahora vete que iremos al concierto de Len y Rin y después a cenar.

Kurt: Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué no me dijo que era cantante?

Valeria: Yo creo que pensó que te enamorarías por su fama y no por quien es.

Kurt: Yo no haría eso, es ridículo, además seré un director de cine famoso cuando acabe mi proyecto.

Valeria: ¿No deberías estar con ellos?

Kurt: No, es hasta la siguiente semana.

Valeria: A bueno, entonces ya vete.

Kurt: Esta bien.

Kurt se fue y él estaba feliz, porque tendría una cita con Rin, pero no le gusto que su hermana y Len fueran. Al llegar a la torre se olvidó de todo y trato de entrar disimuladamente, pero no lo logro, porque no tenía una cita previa o una identificación. Entonces decidió usar el gancho que incluía su reloj para subir por fuera desde el estacionamiento. Simplemente apunto y con el botón que encendía la luz del reloj disparo el gancho y este comenzó a regresar al reloj, permitiendo que el subiera sin problemas. Colocó el repetidor y salto del edificio de vuelta al estacionamiento, lo cual le causó un gran golpe en la espalda porque fueron 4 pisos y solo rodo. Cuando al fin logró levantarse, se subió a su auto y se fue. El creyó que nadie lo seguía, pero en realidad era seguido por un Camaro negro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kurt se percatara de eso y fue al hospital, para evitarlos y saber que paso con su espalda. Tomo una hora los exámenes que le hicieron, pero al final él no tenía nada grave, solo un gran moretón en la espalda. Al volver a su auto, se dio cuenta que aún lo vigilaban, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de lanzar un pulso electromagnético hacia el auto para que no pudieran avanzar, la ventaja es que estaban cerca del rango del que disponía su reloj. Simplemente avanzó y los perdió al alejarse sin que ellos pudieran seguirle. Llego a su casa tranquila, pero adolorido.

Valeria: Eres un tonto.

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Valeria: Vi como saltaste, creo que olvide decirte que tu chamarra aparte de su tecnología, tiene una tela especial que le permite caer de forma más lenta, como si volaras.

Kurt (sarcástico): Es bueno saberlo ahora.

Valeria: Bueno, como sea, adivina que concierto trataran de usar para controlar mentes con la música.

Kurt: ¡Condenados!, lo pagaran caro.

Valeria: En fin, arréglate, tenemos una cita y trabajo que hacer.

Kurt: Esta bien.

Mientras todo esto sucedía con Kurt y Valeria, lo siguiente pasaba con Rin y Len.

Rin: Despierta onii chan.

Len: Buenos días Rin.

Rin: ¿Sí vas a invitar a Kurt y Valeria a cenar?

Len: Claro, le mandare un mensaje a Valeria. Ya está. Dijo que si, ¿Estas emocionada?

Rin: eeee.

Len: Dime Rin y te diré que me dijo Valeria de Kurt.

Rin: ¿Qué te dijo?

Len: Primero dime.

Rin: Esta bien,. Si me emociona estar con Kurt. Ahora dime.

Len: Me dijo que Kurt se levantó de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

Rin (con una gran sonrisa): Creo que ya tengo un novio.

Len: Bueno, ahora apúrate que tenemos que hacer pruebas de sonido para el concierto.

Rin: Que aburrido, siempre se tardan horas. Bien podría ir de compras o algo así.

Len: No querrás decir que visitarías a Kurt.

Rin: ¡Baka!

Len: ¿Por qué esa reacción?

Rin: Me irritaste.

Len: Solo fue un comentario.

Rin: Mejor apresurémonos para hacer todos los preparativos para el concierto.

Len: Esta bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Infiltración.

* * *

Como verán hoy ahí doble capítulo, espero que les guste esta sorpresa. Dejen rewies y disfruten su lectura.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Mientras Rin y Len se preparaban para el concierto, Kurt y Valeria trataban de averiguar cuál era la estrategia planeada de los espías para infiltrarse en el concierto. Al revisar todos los archivos, no encontraron algo relevante a excepción de una cosa, que decía como vestirían los espías para identificarse.

Kurt: ¿Crees que deberíamos intentar cancelar el concierto?

Valeria: No, habrá mucha gente desilusionada y de seguro no habrá reembolsos.

Kurt: Pero entonces habrá mucha gente en riesgo.

Valeria: Tal vez no.

Kurt: ¿Tienes un plan?

Valeria: Dime cuando no lo he tenido.

Kurt: aaaaaaaaaa no lo sé.

Valeria: Mira, podemos regalar un brazalete en la entrada y le pondré un veneno para que neutralice a todo espía.

Kurt: Me agrada tu idea, pero ¿Qué tal si también esta con la gente que les ayude con los equipos de sonido?

Valeria: Espera, eso es.

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Valeria: Ellos alteraron los equipos de sonido, ellos solo irán a verificar.

Kurt: Lo entiendo, hay que irnos.

Valeria: Pero en mi Porche 918

Kurt: No me gusta. Prefiero mi Mustang.

Valeria, pero no es el que luce viejo, además este 918 Spyder es un automóvil deportivo biplaza con motor central diseñado por Michael Mauer. Está propulsado por un motor V8 de 4,6 litros. El motor se basa en la misma arquitectura que la utilizada en el Prototipo coche de carreras RS Spyder Le Mans. El motor pesa 140 kg de acuerdo con Porsche y entrega 608 caballos de fuerza (453 kW) a 8.500 rpm y 528 N.m. (389 lbf · ft) de par máximo. Esto se complementa con dos motores eléctricos entregan unos adicionales de 280 CV (208 kW). Uno de 154 caballos de fuerza (115 kW), acciona las ruedas traseras en paralelo con el motor V8 y también sirve como el principal generador. Este motor suministra potencia al eje trasero a través de una caja de la reconocida caja de cambios PDK de 7 velocidades de doble embrague de Porsche. El motor eléctrico delantero de 125 CV (93 kW) acciona directamente el eje delantero. Un embrague desacopla el motor eléctrico cuando no esté en uso. El sistema completo proporciona 887 caballos de fuerza (661 kW) y 1.275 N · m (940 lbf · ft) de par motor. En octubre de 2012, el diseño de ingeniería no se había finalizado, pero Porsche ha dado las cifras de rendimiento de 0 a 100 km / h (62 mph) en 2,6 segundos, 0-200 km / h (120 mph) en 7,9 segundos y una velocidad máxima de 350 kilómetros por hora (219 mph). El sistema de almacenamiento de energía es una batería de Lion de Litio de 6,8 kW refrigerada por líquido situada detrás del habitáculo. Además de enchufarse para recargar las baterías también se regarca directamente en el frenado regenerativo y por la producción excesiva del motor cuando el coche se desliza. Las emisiones de CO2 son de 79 g / km y el consumo de combustible es de 3,3 l/100 km (94 millas por galón imperial mpg).

El 918 Spyder ofrece cinco modos de funcionamiento diferentes: E -Drive permite que el coche funcione con batería solamente, utilizando el motor eléctrico trasero y delantero, dando un rango de 20 millas (32 km), el coche puede llegar a 93 mph (150 km/h) en este modo. Tres modos híbridos (Hybrid, Sport y Sport Hybrid) utilizan tanto el motor como los motores eléctricos para proporcionar los niveles deseados de la economía y el rendimiento. En el modo "Hot Lap" de un botón rojo inicia el ajuste de vuelta rápida, que ofrece una potencia eléctrica adicional y activa todos los sistemas para extraer el máximo rendimiento del automóvil. El chasis es un monocasco de fibra de carbono reforzada. Magnesio y aluminio son ampliamente utilizados en la construcción del coche, lo que ayuda a mantener el peso del 918 hasta 1.640 kilogramos (3.616 libras). Si te das cuenta todo esto de por sí ya lo hace genial, pero lo configure aún más para un mejor rendimiento y sea amigable con el ambiente. Además tu Mustang es viejo y contamina.

Kurt: Vaya, conoces bien a tu bebe. Admito que me ha encantado y ahora que lo dices, ¿podrías hacer más ecológico a mi bella shellby?

Valeria: Claro, pero luego. Ahora hay que irnos.

Kurt: Claro.

Entonces los dos fueron rápidamente a donde sería el concierto que sería en el Tokyo dome.

Valeria: Sabías que el Tokyo dome es un estadio de 55.000 asientos situado en el municipio de Bunkyô en Tokio, Japón. Es el hogar del equipo de béisbol Yomiuri Giants, y también ha dado lugar a juegos de baloncesto y fútbol americano, así también como eventos de Puroresu (Lucha Profesional), Eventos de Artes Marciales, Kickboxing K-1, carreras de monster truck, y conciertos musicales. También es el lugar donde se sitúa el Salón de la Fama del Béisbol Japonés, el cual preserva la historia del béisbol en Japón. Su techo en forma de domo es una estructura soportada por aire, una membrana flexible contenida gracias a la presurización del interior del estadio.

El apodo original del Tokyo Dome era "El gran Huevo", también llamado "El domo Tokyo Huevo". Aunque el uso de estos apodos ha decaído y es rara vez usado.

Kurt: Hermanita, no es por ofender, pero necesitas un novio.

Valeria: ¿Entonces dejarás que Len sea mi novio?

Kurt: Lo pensaré.

Valeria: ¿No quieres que sea feliz?

Kurt: Claro que sí.

Valeria: Entonces deja que Len sea mi novio y le diré que te deje ser el de Rin.

Kurt: Esta bien chantajista.

Valeria: Ahora si soy feliz.

Kurt: Al menos.

Valeria se colocó en una banca que estaba fuera del Tokyo dom y uso su computadora para evitar que los equipos de Rin y Len no fueran afectados. No le costó nada evitarlo y cuando lo logro se sintió aliviada.

Después de un rato vieron que se abrían las puertas para entrar y entraron. Les pareció un lugar enorme y que era bueno para esconder varios espías. Entonces se preocuparon un poco, pero aun así se disponían a disfrutar del concierto. Pasó media hora y no parecía que algo fuera a suceder, por fortuna así se mantuvo todo el concierto.

Después del concierto fueron por ellos a cenar a un restaurante que no estaba muy lejos. En el restaurante comenzaron a hablar.

Kurt: Rin, debo decirte que tienes una voz de ángel.

Rin (sonrojada): Gracias Kurt. Dime ¿A qué te dedicas?

Kurt: Bueno soy un director y guionista de cine, pero en el proyecto que trabajo solo soy el director.

Rin: ¿Te gusta ser solo director?

Kurt: La verdad, prefiero ser los dos porque así la idea es mía y sale tal cual la imagine, en cambio ahora no estoy seguro que sea lo que el guionista imagino.

Rin: ¿Y crees que pudieras dirigir algún video musical mío?

Kurt: Claro, sería un honor.

Len: Valeria, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un intercambio?

Valeria: ¿Cuál?

Len: Yo me quedo contigo y que Kurt se vaya con Rin y se la lleve a donde esté haciendo su película.

Valeria: No lo sé, Kurt, ¿Qué piensas?

Kurt: No lo sé, por mí, si este chico con mirada de pervertido me promete no hacerte nada y tu prometes que no le seguirás el juego, es una buena idea.

Rin: ¿Entonces no tendrías ´problema en llevarme?

Kurt: Claro que no, sería un gusto para mí.

Len: Entonces lo prometo o al menos que lo intentare, pero ustedes tienen que prometer lo mismo

Kurt: Claro, para mí no es ningún problema.

Valeria: Entonces tampoco la beses.

Kurt: Óyeme no.

Valeria: Jajajaja es divertido molestarte, deberías intentarlo Rin.

Len: Entonces eso haremos, ¿Qué les parece iniciar hoy? Y cuando regrese Kurt volvemos a la normalidad.

Kurt: Que bueno que solo es una semana y dos días más.

Valeria: Ahora estoy más que feliz.

Rin: E eto

Len: ¿Qué pasa Rin?

Rin: Es que nunca me había quedado con alguien que me gustara tanto tiempo, pienso que es raro.

Kurt: No te preocupes, te tratare como una princesa, cumpliré tus deseos y caprichos y procurare ser lo que necesites en el momento que lo necesites.

Rin: Awwww, eres una ternura.

Kurt: Gracias mi bella dama.

Len: Valeria, vamos a hacer cosas…

Kurt le clavo la mirada de forma aterradora e incómoda.

Len: co cosas que te gusten hacer.

Valeria: ¿Te gusta la Tecnología?

Len: Claro, la uso todo el tiempo.

Valeria: ¿Y sabes como se hace?

Len: No

Valeria: Entonces mejor cantemos juntos

Len: Eso si lo puedo hacer.

Kurt: Bueno, yo pago la cuenta, los vemos en unos días, cuídense y nada de cosas pervertidas.

Valeria y Len (con una cara de desilusión al unísono): Esta bien, cuídense, Adiós


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: El viaje.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Dejen reviews y disfruten su lectura.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Después de la cena acordaron que Len y Valeria se quedarían en la casa de Valeria. Mientras que Rin y Kurt en la de Rin.

Kurt: Rin ¿Estás lista para viajar a Estados Unidos?

Rin: ¿Eres de Estados Unidos?

Kurt: En realidad no, Kurt no es mi verdadero nombre, solo lo cambie porque creí necesario cambiar todo de mi desde que salí de mi país de origen que es México.

Rin: ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Kurt: Es bastante común en el mundo, mi nombre real es David.

Rin: Me gusta, te quedaba bien.

Kurt: si, pero me sentía raro y diferente cuando me mude y decidí ponerme Kurt, porque me gusto, pero no tanto como mi verdadero nombre, pero al menos me conviene para lo que hago.

Rin: ¿Ser director y guionista de cine?

Kurt: Ese es mi trabajo, lo que hago es vengarme.

Rin: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque un grupo de espías idiotas mataron a toda la gente que me importaba, menos Valeria. Desde ese día nos empezamos a acercar tanto que la comencé a ver como mi familia, mi hermana, mi líder y mi mejor amiga.

Rin: Eres muy tierno y eso explica porque eres algo tímido.

Kurt: Tú también lo eres.

Rin: Es que tengo miedo de herir a la gente que quiero, porque ya lo hice antes.

Kurt: No te preocupes., yo te cuidare y sé que ya no lo harás.

Rin: ¿Cómo está seguro?

Kurt: Porque veo tu sinceridad en tus bellos y brillantes ojos esmeralda.

Rin: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: No, esa pregunta la que tengo que hacer yo y no tú mi dulce princesa, ¿Entonces me concederías el honor de ser tu novio mi princesa Rin Kagamine?

Rin: Awww, claro que sí.

Kurt: Gracias.

Rin: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque me diste la oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez, porque no sé como pero el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y sí que es poco, me has hecho sentir feliz como antes de todo esto.

Rin: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Me recordaste que es tener una vida real.

Rin: ¿Me dirías porque lo dices?

Kurt: Después, pero ahora ve a dormir princesa, mañana será un largo viaje, ten dulces sueños como tu princesa, adiós.

Rin: Tu igual Kurt, gracias, adiós.

Pasó un largo rato en la noche, peor a las 12:45 Kurt escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación de Rin. El corrió preocupado a ver qué pasaba y llevaba una el brazo levantado apuntando con su reloj de agujas envenenadas.

Kurt: Rin, ¿Qué pasó?

Rin: Tuve una pesadilla y ¿Por qué tienes el brazo así?

Kurt: por nada en especial, bueno entonces ¿Crees poder dormir?

Rin: ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es que con Len hacia eso cuando tenía pesadillas.

Kurt (sonrojado): E e esta bi bien.

Rin: Gracias.

Kurt: Bueno, entonces hazme un espacio.

Rin: ¿Me puedes abrazar?

Kurt: Claro, bueno ten dulces sueños princesa y esta vez si algo pasa yo te protejo.

Rin: Gracias, tu igual mi caballero de armadura azul.

Kurt: Gracias.

Mientras esto sucedía con Kurt y Rin otras cosas pasaban con Len y Valeria.

Len: ¿Puedo verte toda la noche Valeria?

Valeria: ¿A qué te refieres?

Len: Quiero quedarme contigo en la misma cama y verte toda la noche hasta quedarme dormido y verte al despertar.

Valeria: Que tierno, pero dudo que mi hermano le agrade la idea si se entera.

Len (decepcionado): entonces no.

Valeria (con una ligera sonrisa): Solo dije si se entera.

A la mañana siguiente Rin y Kurt volaron a Estados Unidos, mientras que Len y Valeria tenían

Una conversación.

Len: Valeria ¿Que hacen realmente Kurt y tú?

Valeria: Si te lo dijera tendrías que unírtenos.

Len: No tendría problema.

Valeria: Yo te advertí.

Len: Dime.

Valeria: Somos agentes secretos, trabajamos por nuestros propios intereses, más que nada la venganza. Para ser más específicos luchamos contra los espías asiáticos.

Len: ¿Por eso vinieron a Japón?

Valeria: No precisamente. Más bien era porque sabían dónde estábamos y a mí me gusta aquí, si no estaríamos en Alemania.

Len: ¿Por qué Alemania?

Valeria: Porque mi hermano habla alemán.

Len: Ya veo, suerte que también hablo ingles si no, no te entendería.

Valeria: Sí, pero de todos modos estamos aprendiendo Japonés.

Len: Que bueno.

Valera: Ahora tendrás que aprender a pelear como nosotros.

Len Supongo que no habrá mucho tiempo para cantar.

Valeria: No te preocupes, lo habrá.

Mientras tanto en el avión Rin y Kurt hablaban de algo similar.

Rin: Oye Kurt, ¿Me puedes decir porque te preocupa que algo me pase porque seamos novios?

Kurt: Si te lo digo, tendrías que estar preparada para cualquier cosa y saber hacer lo que yo hago.

Rin: Esta bien, siempre y cuando me cuides.

Kurt: Bueno, entonces tienes que saber que soy un agente secreto que actúa por sus propios intereses.

Rin: ¿Y cuáles son?

Kurt: Venganza.

Rin: Ya entiendo todo, entonces ¿Tu reloj esta alterado?

Kurt: Sí, por eso ayer aparecí así.

Rin: En ese casó creo que tengo un héroe como novio.

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Rin: Porque se que de ahora en adelante me protegerás y me salvaras de lo que me puedan hacer.

Kurt: Aunque no tuviera ningún artefacto o habilidad, te seguiría protegiendo mi niña.

Rin: Eres más romántico de lo que pensaba ¿lo sabias?

Kurt: Gracias y ¿Tu sabias que res un dulce?

Rin: Bueno, supongo que ya casi llegamos.

Kurt: Sí, te va a gustar por aquí y tal vez visitemos México. Extraño comer tacos, pozole, tortillas, bueno, ahí tantas delicias que extraño comer de mi país. Espero mostrarte todo lo que me hace quien soy hoy.

Rin: Eso espero y debo decirte que siempre me ha gustado viajar en avión porque veo la belleza que ahí en el aire.

Kurt: No lo es tanto como tú y a pesar de estar volando y ver las estrellas tan de cerca yo he estado a lado de una desde ayer.

Rin: Awwww, gracias. Sabes me impresiona todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí ya casi pasa el día.

Kurt: Por eso es que quise venir lo antes posible.

Rin: Sí que piensas en todo.

Kurt: Recuerda lo que hago, tengo que anticiparme a todo incluso a mí mismo.

Rin: Que complicado.

Kurt: Algo, bueno es hora de dormir mi princesa, ten dulces sueños, buenas noches.

Rin: Gracias, tu igual mi héroe de capa azul, abrázame.

Kurt: Claro, buenas noches y gracias.

Rin: Por nada, buenas noches.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Una semana con Len. Primera parte.

El siguiente capítulo tratara de lo que sucedió con Len y Valeria en la semana que Kurt y Rin se fueron. Está dedicado a mi hermanita Abby que me mostro su apoyo cuando más lo necesite. Esperó que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews.

Len: Entonces cantemos.

Valeria: Tengo flojera.

Len: Bueno. ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Valeria: No sé, normalmente Kurt me hacia el desayuno o me dejaba algo para calentarlo.

Len: A mí me servían el desayuno mis cocineros o a veces Rin.

Valeria: ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lado?

Len: Esta bien, pero hace mucho que no manejo.

Valeria: Jajajaja no te preocupes yo lo haré, pero tienes que hacerlo tú también.

Len: Soy un cantante. Siempre tengo un chofer que me lleva a donde quiero o necesito ir.

Valeria: Ya no podrás.

Len: ¿Por qué?

Valeria: Ya veras, después de desayunar te daré tu primera lección.

Len: Esta bien.

Valeria: Bueno vamos.

Los dos fueron a desayunar a un restaurante muy pintoresco. Tenía un lindo jardín lleno de flores por fuera y todo estaba hecho de madera tallada a mano. Ordenaron Yaki-zakana (pescado asado), Natto(brotes de soja fermentada), Miso-Shiru(sopa de miso),Koroke(croquetas), Go-han(arroz), Tsukemono (verduras adobadas) y O-cha.

Después de desayunar, fueron a las afueras de la ciudad a una montaña. En ella había muchas curvas complicadas y una gran y peligrosa caída, peor con un hermoso paisaje.

Ahí Valeria pretendía enseñarle a Len a manejar de una manera más compleja, en caso de una persecución.

A Len le preocupaba un poco, porque temía a la gran caída, pero le gustaba disfrutar ese paisaje con Valeria.

En cambio Valeria estaba preocupada por que la siguieran o intentaran matar a Len.

Valeria comenzó por enseñarle a derrapar, esto le tomó una hora a Len aprenderlo, después le enseño a usar el turbo en lugares muy cerrados y finalmente a evitar los choques de otros autos.

Para ello uso el Mustang de Kurt. Ella sabia qué cuándo el regresara, se enojaría si le hacia algún rasguño. Para su mala suerte le hizo varios rasguños que no eran visibles a simple vista.

Después de 5 horas de trabajo Len logro manejar como Valeria. Después de eso se fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida Italiana. A Valeria le encantaba la lasaña y por eso fueron a ese restaurante. Ambos ordenaron un plato de espagueti para comenzar. Valeria pidió lasaña y Len pidió Fetuccini con crema de pollo y champiñones.

Despues de comer, Len llevo a Valeria a un jardín.

Era El jardín de Villa Katsura que es atribuido al Arq. Kobori Erishu (1579-1647), cuyo estilo fue adaptado a principios del período Edo como una dominante fuerza estética de la nobleza. El príncipe Toshihito y su hijo fueron ilustrados en las artes y dirigieron el diseño de Katsura con la ayuda de expertos artesanos y jardineros profesionales como los hermanos Enshu.

Es notable la sutil habilidad para ubicar los pasos de piedra usados para dirigir los movimientos y las vistas del paisaje. Ciertos senderos fueron diseñados para ser caminados en kimono (vestimenta angosta que sólo permite dar pasos cortos) y geta (zuecos japoneses) sin dificultad.

La planificación del camino también incorpora el uso del shi-gyô-so (formal, semiformal, informal), un principio de diseño utilizado en las artes de Japón que deriva de la práctica de la caligrafía. Muchos estilos y yuxtaposiciones de piedras son combinados con el uso de plantas escondidas tapando edificios y partes del jardín.

Este era un lugar maravilloso.

Len: Valeria, me estas gustando mucho y la verdad es que quiero que seas parte importante de mi vida. ¿Quieres ir de gira conmigo?

Valeria: Claro jajaja.

Len: ¿De qué te ríes?

Valeria: Pensé que me pedirías otra cosa.

Len: sería muy pronto Valeria, pero quien sabe que pase en el futuro.

Valeria (sarcástica): Si, quizás tenga un novio ruso jajaja.

Len: ¿Te gustan los rusos?

Valeria: jajaja no.

Después de eso regresaron a la casa y estaban tan cansados que durmieron de inmediato. Al siguiente día Len se enfermó y Valeria lo cuido por tres días, lo cual les redujo el tiempo para mas actividades.

El día era jueves y Len ya estaba mejor gracias a los cuidados de Valeria. Ese día ella tenía algo especial para Len, pero él también tenía una sorpresa para ella.

Valeria: Len ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

Len: mmmm, no lo sé.

Valeria: Bueno en lo que se te ocurre, ¿Quieres dar un paseo en el auto?

Len: Claro, pero yo conduzco.

Valeria: Si quieres, pero come esto.

Len: ¿Qué es?

Valeria: El chicle más rico del mundo.

Len (comiendo el chicle): Esta bien. Bueno aaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mtmtmtmtmtmtmtmtmtm, creo que deberíamos… zzzzzz zzzzz.

Valeria le había dado una pastilla para dormir, solo para que no viera la gran sorpresa que le había hecho. Tardo media hora en conducir hasta donde lo sorprendería. Era un bello jardín tenía una pequeña fuente, un camino de piedras y flores. Cerca de la fuente había una mesa con Yaki-zakana (pescado asado), Natto(brotes de soja fermentada), Miso-Shiru(sopa de miso),Koroke(croquetas), Go-han(arroz), Tsukemono (verduras adobadas) y O-cha, esto era debido a que le recuerda el primer día que desayunaron juntos. Ella levanto a Len.

Valeria: Mira donde estamos.

Len: Es un lindo lugar, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Valeria: Yo te traje.

Len: Entonces ¿No me desmaye?

Valeria: No, yo te di una pastilla para dormir

Len: Eso es trampa.

Valeria: ¿Por qué?

Len: Porque yo te tenía una sorpresa.

Valeria: Perdón, no lo sabía.

Len: No importa. Al menos es portátil.

Valeria: ¿Es un regalo?

Len: Algo así.

Valeria: ¿Me lo enseñas?

Len: No, primero deberíamos comer.

Valeria: Que malo.

Len: Tú fuiste quien me dejo dormido.

Valeria: Bueno.

Después de comer, Len le mostro la sorpresa. Esta era un grupo de microbots que se unían con luces y hacían un cartel digital que decía "Te quiero Valeria, eres la mejor del mundo".

Este mensaje la conmovió y beso a Len sin pensarlo de una forma muy apasionada.

Después de eso decidió que era momento de entrenarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella le enseño técnicas de kick boxing, capoeira, karate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Sanda, Kali, Lima Lama, Keysi, Kajukembo, kempo, judo.

Tardo 7 horas en aprender lo básico, por obvias razones Valeria tenía que tratar de enseñarle lo más que pudiera en poco tiempo, ya que Len tendría conciertos y de más en el futuro.

Ya en las últimas técnicas que practicaban, Len tiro a Valeria, se le quedo viendo a los ojos unos segundos y después la beso. Valeria se sonrojo después de eso.

Len: Creo que te vez más bonita cuando te sonrojas.

Valeria: No es cierto.

Len: ¿Por qué?

Valeria: Porque no.

Len: Pues eso es lo que creo. Ven vamos de regreso a casa.

Valeria: Esta bien.

Ambos se fueron a casa y estaban muy cansados y hambrientos, entonces Len decidió llamar a alguien que les cocinara mientras se bañaban. Len le pidió al cocinero que hiciera lasaña para Valeria. Ambos cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente ellos intentaron tener el día más romántico que pudieron, porque Rin y Kurt regresarían el sábado por la tarde.

Entonces lo que hicieron fue ir al cine después de desayunar a una película romántica. Luego fueron al parque en el que se conocieron. Después fueron a bailar y cantar. En ese lugar Valeria conto por primera vez y su voz dejo maravillado a Len. Por ultimo tuvieron una cena romántica. Finalmente decidieron romper la promesa que le hicieron a Kurt, pero eso no les importó, ya que al final ambos querían hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Len decidió pedirle a Valeria que cantaran hasta que cayera la tarde, porque quería cantar con ella sus nuevas canciones.

Finalmente fueron al aeropuerto a recoger a Kurt y Rin.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que el lugar ar4dia en llamas y muchos policías estaban llegando a poner un bloqueo para evitar que la gente entrara o saliera.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Una semana con Rin.

Kurt: Rin, despierta.

Rin: aaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mtmtmtmtmtmtmtmtmtm, ya desperté.

Kurt: Tenemos que bajar del avión.

Rin: Esta bien.

Ambos bajaron del avión. Después viajaron en auto al monte rushmore. Ahí los esperaba el equipo completo para realizar las escenas de la película. Rin estaba emocionada por ver que haría Kurt y como lo haría. Por otra parte él estaba emocionado por mostrarle las maravillas que podía hacer en el cine.

La historia que Kurt filmaba era algo interesante y rara, ya que el concepto era de un joven que viajaba por los estados unido en busca de sí mismo, pero su mente lo llevaba más haya, esto lo hacía alucinar muchas cosas de las cuales la gran mayoría realizaba. Por este concepto él estaba seguro que le daría reconocimiento como director y que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera tener mayor éxito creando una película con un guion propio. Al llegar Rin quedo impresionada por toda la tecnología que había, esta había sido hecha por Valeria.

Kurt: Dime, ¿Qué te parece?

Rin: Es increíble.

Kurt: Que bueno, porque aquí se hacen los sueños.

Pasaron 4 horas ahí, pero hicieron 7 escenas de las cuales 3 tres encantaron a Rin. Después Kurt la llevo a cenar a un restaurante. Ahí se vieron rodeados de personas. Kurt se preocupó, pero resultaron ser fanáticos de Rin, porque no sabían que ella estaría en su país. Después de varios autógrafos y fotos se dispusieron a cenar filete mignon y vino tinto. Luego fueron al hotel en el que se hospedaban.

Al día siguiente viajaron al gran cañón, A rin le gusto el viaje porque estaba conociendo partes que no Pudo conocer en su gira anterior.

Kurt: Sabes Rin, me gusta viajar contigo, no sé cómo expresarlo, pero haces que todo sea mejor incluso el agua me sabe más dulce.

Rin: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Kurt: Sí, es increíble como una sola persona puede cambiar tu mundo sin pensarlo o hacerlo intencionalmente.

Rin: ¿Te enamoras muy rápido cierto?

Kurt: Sí, ese es un problema para mí, me apego mucho a una persona que me guste y practicante le entrego mi corazón sin pensarlo, por esos muchas veces termine mal o pasaron malos entendidos. Después de terminar cada relación me sentía terrible y culpable, había veces en que me lastimaba intencionalmente solo para sentir que estoy saldando el daño que le hice a una chica. Tal vez si no hubiera tenido amigas que me apoyaran en su momento, en especial Valeria, yo habría sido tan idiota como para lastimarme de forma descontrolada y eso me causara la muerte más dolorosa.

Rin: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Kurt: Sí, en esos tiempos era muy iluso y todo podía pasar. Muchas veces me excusaba diciendo que me lastimaba jugando futbol, pero en realidad todo era intencional. Supongo que ahora te parezco raro y tonto.

Rin: No, ahora solo me hubiera gustado ser esa chica que te rechazo y hacerte ver que no tenías por qué hacer eso o sentir que me lastimaste, al final todo fue su decisión. Además de seguro no vio el hombre en que te convertiste, eres muy guapo, eres interesante, eres un agente y tienes un buen futuro como director.

Kurt: No lo sé, quizás en primer lugar nunca debí conocerla, pero en su momento yo quise arreglarlo y pedirle disculpas y que fuéramos amigos. Eso al final jamás paso y la extrañe. Con el tiempo me entere que pasó con ella, porque teníamos los mismos amigos y es más feliz y eso me alegra, pero me hubiera gustado seguir siendo su amigo y pedirle que me ayudara a hacer una película animada, ella tenía un gran talento al dibujar.

Rin: Eso es triste, pero deja eso atrás como lo hiciste y ve a hacer una gran película que despegue tu carrera.

Kurt: Creo que puedo hacer algo mejor que eso.

Después de esa conversación, Kurt hizo una escena nocturna y les tomo un rato, por otra parte Rin se sentía cansada y se fue al hotel. Media hora después Kurt la alcanzo, pero ella ya estaba dormida y el hizo lo mismo. Al día siguiente viajaron a Texas, ahí Kurt haría una escena donde el chico soñara que estaba en el viejo oeste y la escena fue corta, lo cual le dio tiempo para viajar al siguiente lugar para que le diera tiempo para algo especial el jueves.

Al día siguiente ya estaban en times square donde filmaría la última escena.

Entonces Kurt decidió terminar su escena antes de lo planeado y así poder estar con Rin desde las 11:00a.m. Por fortuna todo el equipo se puso de acuerdo y terminaron antes de que Rin despertara. Eso hizo que a Kurt se le ocurriera una idea romántica. Él le preparo el desayuno que era huevo con tocino, hot cakes y jugo de naranja recién hecho y se lo llevo a la cama. Ella le agradeció mucho por el detalle. Después de desayunar él le dijo que quería hacer algo especial porque en su país de origen era el día del niño. Entonces fueron a un orfanato donde había muchos fanáticos de Rin les dio su autógrafo, se tomó fotos con ellos y jigo con ellos y Kurt se disfrazó de capitán américa para hacerles todo un acto y entretenerlos y les llevo muchos juguetes. Finalmente antes de irse les hizo una generosa donación a los dueños al igual que Rin. Finalmente Kurt decidió llevarla a una cena romántica y ver una obra de teatro. Al terminar la obra, ellos salieron al aeropuerto porque su vuelo ya iba a salir. Finalmente llegaron y en el vuelo poco se decían, pero mucho se besaban. Kurt se sintió libre de decirle lo que fuera después de todo lo único que Rin desconocía era su pasado, porque su mayor secreto ya lo sabía.

Al día siguiente llegaron por la tarde a Tokio, pero de repente escucharon un sonido extraño y todo comenzó a explotar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: El final nunca es cuando lo esperas.

Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, trate que fuera inesperado para ustedes, solo me resta decirles que me parece una gran forma de culminar un gran trabajo, pero quizás ustedes opinen diferente. Dejen sus reviews y disfruten su lectura.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Kurt: Rin, tenemos que bajar del avión de inmediato.

Rin: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: He detectado una bomba en el aeropuerto, ayúdame a evacuarlos a todos.

Rin: ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

Kurt: Tengo un cable en mi reloj, los puedo bajar así, pero necesito que los organicemos. Mira lo que haremos es que los traerás aquí y yo conseguiré como se deslizaran y donde irán.

Rin: Esta bien, confió en ti.

Kurt: perfecto. Corre.

Entonces Rin logro hacer eso en 12 minutos y Kurt termino antes de lo esperado. El los hizo caer es un estacionamiento a 5km del aeropuerto, Pero el iría al aeropuerto.

Rin: ¿Por qué iras al aeropuerto?

Kurt: Porque alguien tiene que salvar a los civiles que quedan ahí.

Rin: Pero no es tu deber, es de los policías.

Kurt: Rin, tengo conocimientos y habilidades, eso lo vuelve mi responsabilidad, porque lo puedo hacer.

Rin: Esta bien, pero vuelve hay cosas que quiero hacer contigo que no le gustaría a mi hermano.

Kurt: Excelente, pero aun que no fuera así te quiero mucho y no planeo que esto termine tan pronto, por ahora, adiós mi princesa dorada.

Rin: Adiós, te quiero.

Kurt la beso y le dio una copia exacta de su reloj. Después de eso él se lanzó al aeropuerto y corrió con los de seguridad y les dijo de la bomba pero fue demasiado tarde. Comenzaron a estallar lentamente varios bombas y Kurt logró reunirlos a todos y los evacuo como pudo.

Mientras tanto Len y Valeria iban al aeropuerto, pero vieron todo el caos y conmoción. De todas las personas que vieron lograron distinguir a una rubia que era Rin. Entonces la recogieron y le preguntaron por Kurt.

Valeria: ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?

Rin (preocupada): Él se fue al aeropuerto y no ha vuelto.

Valeria: Se quiso hacer el héroe el tonto otra vez. Debe estar bien déjame ver el rastreador de la chamarra.

Rin: Esta bien.

Valeria (sorprendida): Que raro, ni siquiera me indica que él esté vivo.

Rin (a punto de llorar): Revisa de nuevo, él debe estar vivo. Me lo prometió.

Valeria (derramando una lágrima sin cambio de expresión en su rostro): Es un idiota, lo llamare. Kurt, responde… idiota responde no estoy de humor… imbécil tienes que contestar… si no contestas en los próximos 3 segundo hare que Rin rompa contigo y te golpeare.

Rin: Déjame intentar. Kurt, si contestas te dejare hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo, te besare como nunca y te escribiré una canción declarando mi amor por ti al mundo. ¿Por qué no contesta?

Valeria: No lo sé.

Antes de eso Kurt intentaba rescatar a una niña de los escombros.

Kurt: Hola princesa, soy tu caballero y te sacare de aquí.

Jacqueline: Tengo miedo, por favor ayúdame. Hace mucho calor aquí.

Kurt: No te preocupes, no te dejare, ¿Dime cuántos años tienes y cómo te llamas?

Jacqueline: Mi nombre es Jacqueline, tengo 8 años.

Kurt: No te preocupes princesa Jacqueline, solo levanto esto y listo. Aaaa. Listo, sube a mi espalda

Jacqueline: Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kurt: Puedes llamarme agente azul, mi nombre tiene que ser secreto.

Jacqueline: Gracias.

Kurt, corrió y la saco del edificio y se la dio a un policía. Luego regreso para ver si no había alguien más que necesitara ayuda, pero en eso encontró a un ciborg que lo ataco sin parar, el trato de defenderse, pero no logró hacer nada. Después de eso el robot se detuvo por un segundo, en eso Kurt, arrojo su chamarra que llego hasta la entrada, esta exploto para evitar que alguien entrara, ya que él quería evitar que alguien saliera herido. Después del ciborg volvió a funcionar y lo golpeó brutalmente de nuevo, esta vez comenzó por romperle las piernas y los brazos. Kurt gritaba incesantemente de dolor y agonía. Luego, el ciborg fue despiadado y le empezó a romper dedo, por dedo, le arranco el cabello, le rompió, la nariz y le dio golpes para provocarle hemorragias internas y varias costillas rotas. Finalmente lo arrojo por una ventana y en ese instante todo exploto. A lo lejos podría verse una gran luz.

Finalmente Rin, Len y Valeria tuvieron una pista de Kurt, su chamarra, pero no era lo que querían ver. Rin derramo un rio de lágrimas, pero Valeria no parecía afectada, ella solo tenía una mirada profunda, fría y llena de sed de venganza.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Una nueva razón de venganza.

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste, por cierto les dejare una decisión en la historia, si les agrada el personaje principal Kurt, lo pueden decir en un reviwe y vivirá, pero si no Kurt morirá. También para el primer review tendrá una sorpresa.

Valeria (enojada): Kurt, es el mayor idiota del mundo, sé que se pudo salvar si lo hubiera pensado mejor, pero no el tonto tenía que ser el héroe. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan tono hermanito? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?, eres un tonto, deberías estar aquí para golpearte yo misma, pero no tenías que dejar únicamente tu chamarra.

Len: Vamos princesa, sé que él no quiso abandonarte, sé que él lo hizo porque parecía lo correcto. Ya no te enojes con él, después de todo ya no está. Y Rin ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?

Rin (llorando): Él me dijo que volvería solo para probar mis labios una vez más. No pensé que esto fuera a pasar. Onii chan, lo quiero vivo, ¿Por qué paso esto?

Len: No lo sé, pero el vivirá en tu corazón y tienes algunos recuerdos con él.

Rin: Yo no quiero recuerdos, lo quiero a él.

Len: Lo siento Rin, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Valeria que haces.

Valeria (golpeando la chamarra contra el suelo hasta destruirla con lágrimas en el rostro): Idiota, idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,i di o ta, ¿Por qué fuiste tan idiota hermanito? ¿Por qué?

Len: Valeria, estoy aquí contigo, no te preocupes yo te ayudare, te prometo que hare todo para tomar su lugar y cumplir su venganza, pero no llores princesa.

Valeria (llorando con ira): No quiero que lo reemplaces, no quiero que nadie más muera, ya no.

Rin: Onii chan, déjala, ella necesita tiempo.

Len: Esta bien, te veré mañana mi princesa.

Len la beso antes de irse y la abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Valeria: Esta bien.

Valeria, investigo que pasó con las cámaras de seguridad y vio al ciborg. Entonces decidió buscarlo, lo cual no fue difícil por la tecnología que tenía.

Una vez que lo encontró lo decidió enfrentar usando la chamarra de Kurt.

Valeria: Ciborg idiota, mataste a mi hermanito, ahora yo te destruiré circuito por circuito.

Valeria a pesar de no lucir muy fuerte tenía una habilidad y fuerza increíbles, lo cual le ayudo contra el ciborg. Entonces el ciborg trato de golpearla con la derecha, pero Valeria lo esquivo y lo contrataco con una patada y lo derribo y le cayó encima al ciborg después de derribarlo. Entonces comenzó a golpearlo de forma furiosa, brutal y salvaje. Ella no dejo de golpearlo y ya lo había destrozado de forma aterradora, tanto que solo estaba rompiendo las pequeñas partes que le quedaban, pero esto no la dejo satisfecha y quemo el ciborg. Ella seguía tan enojada que al regresar a su casa destruyo todo lo que encontró, luego entro a la habitación de Kurt tirando la puerta de una patada. Después comenzó a desurtir todo, pero luego tiro una foto que tenía el con ella y derramo una lagrima.

Valeria (con una mirada llena de lágrimas e ira): Kurt, debí haber inventado algo mejor, debí cuidarte más, debí haber evitado esto, lo siento hermanito, pero te prometo que los matare a todos, te vengare y destruiré a todos junto a sus familias, estos idiotas verán lo que han causado y pagaran por todo, te lo prometo hermanito.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Un nuevo amanecer.

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste. Por cierto le agradezco a Mai Sakura por su comentario que me fue de ayuda. Finalmente este capítulo lo dedico a mi hermanita abby. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Valeria esta frustrada por lo sucedido con Kurt. Para ella fue un golpe muy duro su pérdida, ya que él había estado con ella desde hace un largo tiempo. Ella quería vengarse de los espías asiáticos que lo mataron. Esa noche no pudo dormir, sólo soñaba con el vídeo de su amigo siendo destrozado por un ciborg. Esto la llenaba de ira y lágrimas, porque había perdido a la única persona que le quedaba de su pasado. Se sentía sola y abandonada, no se podía concentrar en nada. Después de un rato decidió ir al cuarto de Kurt. Estuvo buscando entre sus cosas algo importante para él.

Después de un largo tiempo ella solo encontró vídeos, sus viejos relojes, cartas, poesías y canciones que el mismo escribió, ya que él tenía un gusto peculiar por escribir, también encontró su colección de libros en español y en alemán ya que le gustaba aprender alemán mientras leyera algo que le gustara, pero lo más importante era una caja roja y azul con un candado de combinación de números. Ella curiosa intento con la fecha de nacimiento de Kurt, pero no funciono, luego probo con su fecha de nacimiento y esta se abrió, pero solo había una libreta negra con un lapicero y una laptop azul. Ella prendió la laptop y comenzó a leer la libreta. En ella estaban escritas notas musicales, rimas, pensamientos y correcciones. Todas estaban escritas sin sentido así que vio lo último que abrió y uso Kurt en la laptop.

En ella estaba una aplicación para hacer música, para editar video y su vídeo cámara como ultimas cosas usadas. También encontró un archivo con su nombre y lo abrió. En este estaba Kurt que decía- Valeria, te hice este vídeo para tu cumpleaños espero que te gustara el regalo que te di. Si vez esto probablemente este haciendo un viaje por algún nuevo proyecto, siento no estar ahí, pero si estoy es porque este proyecto lo hice para ti, porque te considero mi hermanita y te amo como tal. Debes saber que nunca te abandonare y ni siquiera la muerte lo evitara, mi alma estará a tu lado, recuerda que aunque no esté físicamente a tu lado, lo estaré en espíritu porque eres mi hermanita y te defenderé hasta el final de tu vida. Quizás te parezca muy dramático, pero así soy y si no lo fuera no tendría talento pequeña jajaja. Feliz cumpleaños mi linda hermanita. Nunca dejes de sonreír y vive la vida feliz sin importar lo que pase, te pido que lo intentes por favor. Después de esa parte, aparecían ellos corriendo, jugando, riendo, viajando, peleando, inventando y con una canción de fondo.

Ella solo lloro y veía el vídeo con mucho dolor. Al terminar ella lo repitió y lo repitió hasta el amanecer. Al día siguiente Rin y Len hicieron un concierto de beneficencia para arreglar el aeropuerto y recordar a la gente que murió. Valeria los fue a ver cuándo montaban el escenario y los ´preparaban, ya que los boletos se acabaron más rápido de lo que se apaga una luz.

Cuando iba llegando al escenario, encontró un disco que tenía escrito "para el frustrado de planes". Curiosa se regresó a casa para ver que contenía y porque decía eso.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: La extorción.

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste. Para aquellos que esperan más acción les digo que solo esperen un día más. Mañana va a correr sangre. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Valeria llego corriendo a poner el CD en su computadora. Al ponerlo se instaló automáticamente un programa que le abría una ventana de video chat, pero ella tenía rota la cámara, lo que fue una ventaja porque vio a Kurt herido y muy golpeado. De pronto una voz le ordeno a Valeria que reparara el ciborg que destrozo y que se rindiera. Ella simplemente dijo- No, ahora suelten a mi hermano o los voy a liquidar sin piedad.- la voz simplemente gruño y dijo- Gracias a ti, el morirá ahora- esto no tenía feliz a Valeria, pero de pronto Kurt dijo- Vamos, inténtalo, ella sabe que no la perdonaría si hiciera eso. Además tengo en mi boca una píldora experimental, que incrementara mi fuerza de una forma brutal y los destruiré, si sobrevivo a sus efectos.- a lo que la voz contesto- Eres un idiota. Ni siquiera sabes si funciona y la vas a usar sabiendo que te matara. Bueno, hazlo, nos ahorras trabajo.- Kurt simplemente lo hizo, pero esto no tuvo el resultado que él quería.

Valeria sólo podía ver como el gritaba y se retorcía por los efectos de la píldora. Al final el hombre misterioso se rio de Kurt y dijo- Por eso gente como ustedes debe rendirse, su valor es su propia perdición, pero no te preocupes podrás encontrar el cuerpo de tu hermano pronto.- de esa forma termino la transmisión y Valeria tenía unos ojos llenos de furia, tanto que se ponían rojos.

Después de su ataque de furia decidió calmarse e ir a ver a Len y Rin cantar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, vio que no les costó hacer que toda la gente fuera e hiciera una gran donación.

La gente estaba eufórica por verlos, ya que mucha gente perdió la oportunidad para verlos en su concierto anterior. Toda la gente se empujaba para estar al frente del escenario y poder estar lo más cerca posible de los gemelos Kagamine.

Cuando los gemelos salieron al escenario, algo extraño paso. Mucha gente grito de euforia, pero otras de terror, porque veían levantarse a un hombre todo lleno de sangre y caminando con gran dificultad.

Algunos pensaban que era un zombi, pero otros pensaban que era un demonio. Entonces toda la gente comenzó a correr por todos lados y gritando. Al ver la conmoción, Valeria fue corriendo al escenario para pelear con lo que parecía un zombi, pero cuando se paró frente a él, vio que este no era un zombi. En realidad era su hermano.

Ella quedo totalmente impactada y paralizada. Kurt, al verla triste la abrazo y le dijo- No moriré hasta que tú lo hagas hermanita, te prometí estar contigo siempre y lo cumpliré, porque soy un hombre de palabra.- ella se conmovió al oírlo, pero de repente el cayo y ella se asustó.

Por un momento ella creyó que el murió. Ella le checo el pulso para saber si aún vivía. Al sentir su pulso ella se alivió y se puso feliz.

Rin y Len solo la observaron todo ese tiempo, pero finalmente le dijeron al unísono- ¿Qué es?- a lo que Valeria les contesto con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa- Es mi hermano-. Rin se alegró y corrió a abrazarlo.

Después, Valeria le dijo- Ahí que meterlo al auto, necesita un hospital urgente-.

Entonces todos se metieron al carro de Valeria y fueron rápidamente al hospital. No paso mucho tiempo para que los atendieran y eso alivio a los tres. Finalmente Valeria rastreo el programa para identificar donde estaban, pero no tuvo éxito.

Sólo encontró de que zona , pero no el lugar exacto.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Reinicio.

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste y dejen sus reviews. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece. **

Al ver la,Valeria salió apresurada para tratar de llegar a donde se encontraban los espías que tenían a su hermano. Mientras tanto Rin se preocupaba por Kurt, ya que verlo lleno de sangre no era algo que le diera confianza en que tuviera oportunidad de salir del hospital pronto. Len, solo trataba de cuidar a Rin para tratar de distraer su preocupación por Valeria.

De pronto el doctor les dijo que Kurt se había despertado. Rin emocionada, corrió a la habitación de Kurt para verlo.

Al entrar él dijo- Rin, mi princesa hermosa. Te dije que volvería por esto- y la beso. Ese beso fue corto ya que Len entró a la habitación y ellos se separaron de inmediato sonrojados.

Kurt pregunto por Valeria. Len solo le dijo que se fue y cuando Kurt pregunto a donde el no pudo contestar, porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto.

Entonces Kurt decidió ir por Valeria. Él sabía que el auto podía ser rastreado con su reloj, ya que él le puso un pequeño rastreador para cuidar de su pequeña hermanita. Por desgracia su intento de ir por ella se vio frustrado por una Rin decidida a cuidarlo para que no saliera de la habitación y se recuperara.

Rin tuvo que ir por comida un momento y Kurt salió por la ventana usando su reloj. Este le ayudo a bajar de forma segura. Después uso el rastreador de su reloj para que este lo guiara.

Él no estaba en buenas condiciones para caminar y tomo un taxi. Al llegar al lugar vio que Valeria apenas había llegado y estaba a punto de ser atacada por varios espías.

Kurt corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y tacleo a un grupo de ellos y los tiro como si fueran pinos de bolos.

Al hacer eso Valeria solo dijo- Eres un tonto, yo me puedo cuidar solo. Ven sube, tenemos que irnos- y Kurt sufriendo por sus heridas dijo- Esta bien, pero corre-. Entonces el subió al auto y ella acelero a fondo, pero para su mala suerte el camino fue bloqueado por un tráiler. Entonces se vieron rodeados y sin salida.

Kurt dijo- muévete yo conduciré este cacharro- y Valeria respondió- No le digas así a mi lindo Porsche. Además es más lindo que tu Shellby- entonces Kurt le dijo- no seas tonta, solo muévete. De alguna forma tenemos que salir- entonces Valeria dijo- Tu eres el tonto. Solo saldremos de aquí luchando y no dejare que destroces mi auto intentando una idea loca.- Y Kurt solo dijo- Esta bien. Tienes toda la razón.-

Entonces Valeria se bajó del carro y fue a la cajuela y tomo dos espada, una para ella y otra para Kurt y le dijo que se quedara en el auto y la usara por cualquier cosa. Entonces los espías salieron de los autos y del tráiler. Uno de ellos dijo- Ríndanse y no los mataremos- Y Valeria contesto- primero terminaran muertos- entonces corrió hacia ellos, pero ellos tenían metralletas y no dudaron en dispararle, pero ellos no sabían que ella era rápida con la espada y podía bloquear una gran cantidad de balas y por las que no pudiera, no se preocupaba, ya que su ropa estaba hecha de una tela especial que era 100 veces más eficiente que un chaleco antibalas, claro que nadie más contaba con una tela así porque fue una creación suya.

Todos los espías quedaron sorprendido al ver que la chica seguía sin ningún rasguño y esto los puso en aprietos, ya que al estar cerca de ellos les corto la cabeza como si fueran barras de mantequilla. Los que estaban atrás y percibían esto, comenzaron a poner una barrera de fuego usando la gasolina que tenían. Y les funcionó con ella, pero Kurt tenía su chamarra azul que era a prueba de fuego entonces salió corriendo del auto y dando un salto con giro paso al otro lado del fuego. El único problema para Kurt era que no toda su ropa era a prueba de balas, únicamente su chamarra gozaba de esta característica.

Él sabía a qué se arriesgaba, pero no le importo, porque quería proteger a Valeria a toda costa, incluso si le costaba la vida. Entonces con una mirada determinada y en llamas corto a todo aquel que encontró con toda su ira, el parecía un león usando la espada como sus garras demostrando un aterrado e impresionante instinto asesino. Claro que esto no impidió que los espías se quisieran defender, unos sacaron cuchillos y otros usaron pistolas y agujas envenenadas para neutralizarlo.

A pesar de que muchas le alcanzaron dar, nada lo detuvo corto, brazos, cabezas, piernas, dedos e incluso partió a algunos a la mitad.

Los espías eran un grupo de 600 personas, 300 muertas, 150 escaparon del susto y el resto seguía intentando matar a Kurt a toda cosa, pero era inútil, se había vuelto un león furioso y asesino que no pararía hasta ver que Valeria estaba a salvo.

Esa batalla fue una masacre total. Nadie podía creer lo que paso de los que huyeron e incluso Valeria parecía un poco sorprendida, ya que ella siempre vio a Kurt como alguien que no era capaz de matar a nadie.

Kurt se acercó sonriendo y sangrado a Valeria y le dijo- Nadie te tocara un pelo sin mi permiso y aquel que lo intente terminara sin cabeza. Te quiero hermanita y lo siento pero necesito un hospital- De pronto él se desmayó y Valeria con una ligera sonrisa sosteniendo su cabeza solo le dijo- Tonto yo me puedo cuidar sola, pero gracias mi tontito hermanito. Ahora yo cuidare de ti, solo espero que nunca tengas que volver a pelear así. Bueno Tarado, por jugar al héroe otra vez tengo que llevarte como una paquete urgente al hospital.- Entonces lo puso en el auto, movió el tráiler y acelero a fondo para que el veneno no lo matara y no perdiera tanta sangre por sus heridas en las piernas junto a las que abrió de nuevo por moverse tanto.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: La normalidad, es mi pesadilla.

**Espero que les guste cómo va la historia hasta ahora. Dejen sus reviews y disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Kurt estaba en el hospital en un coma. El doctor le dijo a Valeria que si Kurt no despertaba un año, el moriría. Valeria quedo sorprendida con esta noticia, pero a la vez no le preocupaba, ya que tuvo un recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

**-Oye Valeria-al escuchar mi nombre me detuve y me di la vuelta, cuando me voltee Kurt estaba demasiado reflexivo y con una mirada perdida.**

**-¿Qué pasa Kurt?- respondí aun nerviosa.**

**-Sabías que en algunos lugares se cree que uno elige cuando morir.**

**-¿Si? me gustaría comprobar eso**

**-Si supongo que tienes curiosidad, pero te prometo que si algo me pasa y puedo elegir luchare para estar a tu lado pequeña zoquete.**

**-Tenías que arruinarlo - dije algo molesta.**

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

**Entonces ella decidió esperar sin ninguna preocupación.**

**Pasaron 4 semanas. En ese tiempo Rin había escrito una canción para Kurt, Len cuidaba de Valeria y ella solo estaba al pendiente de Kurt, pero en esa cuarta semana algo pasó.**

**Era un joven de 27 años, cabello rojo, ojos verdes, altura de 1.74, de tez blanca con una espada oculta en el brazo ya que esta era ligera, pequeña y menos gruesa de lo convencional y su nombre era Eddy Park. Este se dirigía a la habitación de Kurt.**

**Valeria estaba adentro de la habitación y al verlo entrar le dijo- No necesitamos nada. Gracias.- y este contesto- Yo no soy del servicio jovencita. He venido a cobrar la vida de ese mocoso- y Valeria dijo- Pero él tiene 25, solo es un año mayor que yo. Obviamente no es ningún mocoso.- entonces él dijo- Me gusta saber qué haces chistes, dicen que es bueno morir riendo- entonces Valeria salto a un lado para evitar el golpe que le arrojo con su espada.**

**Después ella lo pateo en la cara, dio una patada giratoria en el suelo que lo derribo y finalmente se encimo a él, le quito su espada y dijo- Le tocas un cabello a mi hermano y no vivirás. Tienes suerte estoy de buenas y no te matare.- a lo que él dijo- No me conoces- en ese momento la arrojo como si fuera un lápiz. Entonces se levantó pero una voz dijo- Prepárate para morir. Todo aquel que se atreva a dañar a mi hermana morirá- entonces Kurt se levantó de la cama, tomo una jeringa y le inyecto aire en el corazón, para que esto le causara la muerte.**

**Valeria lo abrazo y le dijo- Eres un tarado, si vas a hacer lo imposible hazlo antes por favor. No me gusta que me hagan esperar y lo sabes-.**

**Kurt solo dijo- Yo también te extrañe- entonces Rin llego, lo vio y corrió a abrazarlo y le dijo- Nunca vuelvas a hacer una tontería así por favor, me tenías preocupada- entonces Kurt dijo con una gran sonrisa- Tratare lo más que se pueda, pero siempre volveré jajajaja- Luego Valeria dijo- Vamos a casa hay mucho trabajo por hacer.**

**Entonces todos se fueron, acompañaron a Rin a su casa y ellos regresaron a la suya. Entonces Valeria le dijo a Kurt antes de entrar- Gracias por tu ayuda, pero ya no te sacrifiques tanto y deja de jugar al héroe.- a lo que Kurt respondió- No prometo nada, pero sí que siempre he de volver. Necesitaran una bomba nuclear para deshacerse de mi jajaja.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: La gira comienza.

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agradado. Dejen sus reviews.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Las chicas estaban felices al ver a Kurt en mejores condiciones, pero el doctor les dijo que tenían que esperar al menos 3 días más para estar seguros que no hubiera algún daño mayor después.

A Rin le gusto oír eso ya que pronto sería su gira y ella deseaba que Valeria y Kurt fueran con ellos a la gira. Pasaron los tres días y el doctor dijo que Kurt estaba en perfectas condiciones y en un gran estado de salud. Esto los alegro, porque él ya podía viajar y significaba que le veneno no le afecto en nada.

Al final del día, él estaba feliz, ya que ´podía estar cerca de su bella niña. También Valeria estaba feliz, porque ya no dejaría a su hermano en mal estado solo para proteger a Rin y Len.

Los cuatro se preparaban para viajar a la madre Rusia. Valeria y Kurt estaban tratando de aprender ruso, para no verse tan ignorantes y no quedar sin palabras.

Mientras tanto Rin y Len se preparaban terminando su nuevo disco.

Al día siguiente, abordaban al avión a Rusia. El camino fue muy aburrido para Kurt, ya que quería usar su auto, porque él tenía un poco de miedo a las alturas.

Al llegar a Rusia, Kurt inmediatamente rento un auto.

Ellos estaban tranquilos porque ya no había enemigos cerca o eso creían.

Después de rentar un audi r8 spyder azul, se dirigieron a un hotel. En el habían muchas personas con personalidades misteriosas y aterradoras.

Kurt paseaba por los pasillos y encontró a una joven de 19 años, pelirroja de 1.68m y de tez blanca y él le dijo curioso.

-¿Qué miras por el picaporte de esa puerta?-

-Na nada importante, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre es Kurt y ¿El tuyo?-

-Me llamo Shura-

-Es un placer conocerte Shura-

-Te digo un secreto-

-¿Cuál?-

-Ahí adentro esta un espía ruso que esta aliado a los asiáticos-

-¿Qué más sabes?-

-Su nombre es Vladimir y dejo de mojar la cama a los 13 años-

-Algo más importante-

-Va muy seguido al baño después de tomar un wiski. Al parecer le afecta a su organismo le da…-

-Suficiente información-

-Pero me interrumpiste. Solo iba a decir…-

-Silencio-

-Está bien, oye tú no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?-

-No, estoy acompañando a mi novia y a su hermano en su gira-

-¿Los puedo acompañar?-

-Claro. ¿Qué es eso?-


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Una extraña aliada.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Dejen reviews.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Shura era una chica bastante interesante para Kurt, ya que tenía habilidades de espía, pero no las usaba de buena forma. Ella parecía saber únicamente cosas vergonzosas sobre Vladimir

Mientras Kurt conocía a Shura, Rin, Len y Valeria hablaban sobre el concierto ya que estaban emocionados, porque ellos tocarían en un evento deportivo muy importante de futbol.

Ellos sabían que habría una enorme cantidad de gente en su tocada y eso los emocionaba.

Mientras tanto Kurt estaba hablando con Shura.

-Dime, ¿Por qué lo espías?-

-Porque me gusta-

-Pero nada de lo que sabes es un buen dato, casi todo es irrelevante-

-Ósea que todo lo que se dé el no es irrelevante-

-Sí lo es, pero algo se debe poder utilizar-

-Está bien-

-Entonces ¿Te nos quieres unir?

-¿A qué?

-A buscar información y patear traseros de espías asiáticos-

-No creo ser de utilidad-

-Yo creo que si, solo necesitamos entrenarte-

-No lo sé, ¿Eres de los buenos?-

-Claro, si no ya te habría hecho algo-

-No estoy segura-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué?-

A las espaldas de Shura apareció Vladimir intentando golpearla, pero Kurt la jalo hacia el y evito que la tocara sin problemas.

Después Vladimir tomo un cuchillo e intento clavárselos a Kurt, pero por más que intento, Kurt lo esquivaba y de pronto lo noqueo de un solo golpe en la nariz.

Entonces Kurt la llevo a donde estaba Valeria, pero a ella no le agrado la idea.

-Kurt, ¿Por qué la trajiste?-

-Porque le veo un buen futuro y si está con nosotros, no pasara nada malo.-

-No estoy convencida de lo que dices-

-Tú confía en mí, además ahora tenemos problemas con los rusos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Digamos que alguien noqueo a un sujeto llamado Vladimir que resulta ser el líder de los espías rusos-

-Eres un gran idiota- Dijo Valeria golpeándolo.

-Perdón, pero no quería que lastimara a Shura- Dijo sobándose.

-Siempre tienes que hacerte el héroe idiota-

-A veces-

-No tienes remedio-

-Lo siento-

-Ya no importa, pero tú la vas a entrenar-

-Claro-

Entonces Valeria se fue y Kurt le conto sus razones por las que el peleaba y eso inspiro a Shura para unirse a ellos.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: La pelea contra los rusos y un gran concierto.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Este capítulo está dedicado a Mai Sakura y todas mis amigas que leen mi historia y les agradezco su apoyo. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Paso la noche más rápido de lo que pensaron y el día del concierto estaba comenzando.

Rin y Len estaban emocionados por la apertura del evento. Mientras que Kurt, quería averiguar si los espías rusos y los asiáticos tienen una alianza. Mientras ellos desayunaban en el bufet del hotel, Vladimir recibía una llamada peculiar de la líder de toda la organización de espías asiáticos.

\- ¿Quién habla?-

-Habla Mai Sakura, soy la líder de los espías asiáticos. Necesito un favor de ustedes.

\- ¿Qué gano yo?

\- Te permitiré hacer negocios en mi territorio-

-Eso no me convence-

-Entonces hazlo y no te quitare tu territorio-

-Ustedes los asiáticos no tienen la fuerza para sobrevivir al frio de la madre Rusia-

-Tal vez no, pero tenemos tecnología más avanzada que la suya-

\- ¿Quieres comenzar una guerra?-

-Al contrario, los quiero como aliados-

-¿Por qué?-

-Los del F.B.I nos están rastreando y un dúo de hermanos nos quieren aniquilar-

-¿Cómo son?-

\- Es un chico que siempre usa una chamarra azul y lo acompaña una chica un poco más baja que el-

\- Que curioso, ayer casi mato a un chico con esa descripción por espiarme-

-Vez, tenemos que unirnos hasta acabar a esas dos cucarachas-

-Entonces supongo que tu grupo es inútil-

-No, solo los subestimamos-

-Es increíble que no pudieras matar a unos niños-

-Son unos prodigio, como yo-

\- Entonces deben tener entre 24 a 27-

-Exactamente, ahora encárgate de ellos. Te enviare a algunos de mis hombres para que te ayuden-

-No los necesito, los aniquilare con mi puño-

Entonces Vladimir colgó y tomo su exo-traje que le proporcionaba una fuerza sobre humana y tenía armas incluidas. Esta herramienta era letal por su inteligencia artificial que podía grabar, imitar y esquivar cualquier cosa que su oponente hiciera.

Esto lo hacia problemático para Kurt y Valeria.

Mientras tanto Rin y Len fueron al estadio olímpico Luzhnikí en Rusia, Spartak Moscú, del

PFC CSKA Moscú. Ahí estaban haciendo todos sus preparativos para el concierto.

Ellos tenían planeado todo un repertorio con canciones que encantaron antes a la gente y tres canciones de su nuevo disco. La gente estaba emocionada por el evento, pero sobre todo por la presentación de los gemelos. Por esta razón los gemelos se esforzaban mucho para que todo fuera perfecto, ya que según las encuestas, su presentación rompería records de audiencia a todos los anteriores.

Después en un descanso que tuvieron, fueron con Kurt y Valeria a almorzar.

-Rin, mi niña hermosa, ¿Qué tal va todo en sus pruebas?-

-Bien, pero es muy cansado. Preferiría que fuera la hora del concierto, me gusta escuchar a la gente y así me motivan a cantar mejor-

-Hermanita, es muy importante hacer pruebas, si no todo saldrá mal y no lo podrán disfrutar-

-Lo sé, pero es muy aburrido-

-Mira a Valeria, ella se aburre casí todo el tiempo, porque no puede hacerse presente en su empresa de tecnología-

-Seria peligros, si alguien se da cuenta que le ha dado tantos artefactos a mi hermanito sabrían que es a mí a quien deben matar y me da flojera pelear, para eso tengo a Kurt-

\- Me alegra que abuses de mí-

-Qué bueno-

-Era sarcasmo tonta-

\- Lo sé, pero me gusta molestarte-

-Eres una infeliz- dijo levantando el puño.

-No toque a Valeria. Tendrás que enfrentarme si la quieres golpear-

-Pfff… Está bien, nada más porque no quiero afectar a Rin-

-Kurt, ¿Oíste eso?-

-Sí, es el ruso que me ataco ayer-

-Len llévate a Rin. Kurt y yo nos encargaremos-

-Si- Y la beso.

Entonces Kurt se Puso frente a él y dijo.

-Vienes por más-

-Cállate niño estúpido. Prepárate para morir-

-No estoy listo, ¿Qué tal en 50 años?-

-Síguete haciendo el gracioso, tal vez así te duela menos-

-Lo hago para ti, ¿Quieres vodka?-

-Eso es un estereotipo de los rusos-

-Entonces no habrá problema si hago esto- y lo golpeó con una botella de vodka.

Después lo pateo en el estómago arrojándolo a la calle, pero Kurt quedo confundido al ver que Vladimir se levantó como si nada. Entonces le dio un golpe superman en la cabeza y luego una patada al estilo capoeira, pero a pesar de usar habilidades de artes marciales mixtas y boxeo, no le causo nada.

Entonces Vladimir contrataco con sus mismos ataques y estos si lo afectaron.

Kurt estaba sangrando de la nariz por el golpe y quedo mareado. Vladimir solo se reia.

-No se suponía que yo iba a morir jajaja-

-Espera a que me levante y veras-

-jajaja eres patético-

Entonces Kurt le arrojo las agujas venenosas y una granada de choque electromagnético y le dijo

-Creíste que no me daría cuenta que llevas un exo traje jajaja, no soy un principiante como tú-

-Te subestime lo admito, pero no previste esto-

-¡Que rayos!-


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: La fuerza rusa.

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Vladimir se inyecto un suero y esto impacto a Kurt, porque Vladimir incremento su masa muscular de una manera aterradora.

-¿Qué rayos te inyectaste?-

\- Una formula hecha por científicos rusos-

-Entonces debe ser un fracaso-

-¿A qué te refieres niño?-

-Alterar el orden natural siempre trae consecuencias y en tu caso, esto sería tu fin-

-Al menos podre asesinarte- Entonces lo comenzó a golpear de forma salvaje y rápida.

Kurt, trato de esquivar los golpes que tiraba, los cuales parecían meteoritos por como los lanzaba hacía abajo y desgraciadamente el primero que le dio, lo derribo y todos los demás golpes los recibió. Después de un rato de tantos golpes, le exploto un brazo, esta era la consecuencia de la que hablaba Kurt.

-Te dije que esa fórmula te traería problemas- y entonces comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente y también sacó un cuchillo para poder cortarlo por pedazos. Finalmente dejo mal herido a Vladimir y lo dejo medio muerto.

De pronto Shura salió y trato de curar a Vladimir, pero cuando se acercó la empujo y Kurt fue con ella.

-¿Esta bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

-Ven conmigo-

-Pero me quiero quedar con quien dejo de mojar la cama a los 16 años-

-Jajaja-

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Nada. Ven conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Con que?-

-No puedo moverme-

-¿Por qué? Te vi peleando bien-

-En realidad era Valeria dirigiéndome desde ahí-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ella es maravillosa y tiene muchos talentos. Si quieres saber más, deberías venir con nosotros-

-Bueno, entonces te sigo-

Entonces ambos se fueron con Valeria al concierto de Rin y Len.

Al lleagar ahí les fue mu difícil intentar entrar , por la gran cantidad de gente que se presento.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: La necesidad de pelear.

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste y que les esté gustando la historia. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pretenece.**

Vladimir estaba furioso, por lo que Kurt le había hecho y en ese momento llego un espía asiático que les ayudaría a eliminar a Kurt, pero también estaba Serguei que era uno de los subordinados de Vladimir.

Al llegar el espía asiático se presentó.

-Buenos días. Vengo en representación de…-

-Ya sé de dónde vienes-

-Me presento mi nombre es Joto joto-

-Jajajaja ¿Hablas en serio chico?-

-Fue un error en mi acta de nacimiento señor-

-Eso no le quita lo gracioso jajaja-

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Yo seré tu jefe, Vladimir-

-Y yo te apoyare. Soy Serguei-

-Jajajaja es tuyo es como el mío-

-No, aquí si es así y significa el asistente-

-Te queda bastante bien jajaja-

-Cierra la boca amarillo-

-Ve a tomar vodka rusito-

-Cállense los dos par de sirvientas de vecindad- Dijo Vladimir chocando sus cabezas.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Dijeron al unísono.

-Me tienen harto. Necesito vengarme de ese mocoso, pero no estoy en condiciones. Entonces ustedes inútiles tienen que ir por mí.-

-Está bien mi señor, pero ¿Por qué tengo que ir con él?-

-Hice un trato con su superiora y no quiero que venga a mi territorio-

-Está bien, pero cuando acabe con el muchacho, lo matare-

-Has lo que te plazca Serguei-

-Gracias mi señor-

Mientras esto sucedía, Kurt y los demás tenían una cena, después Shura fue con Kurt y Valeria para recibir un tipo de entrenamiento, ya que si iria al viaje con ellos. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que este viaje se volvería más peligroso y extraño de lo que ellos pudieran imaginar.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Un extraño oponente.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Kurt paseaba por la calle en lo que Valeria entrenaba a Shura

Al caminar, él se encontró con un hombre extraño, que tenía brazos y piernas de lobo. De pronto, el hombre extraño comenzó a atacarlo. Kurt no tenía planeado pelear, lo cual le dificulto las cosas, ya que había dejado su chamarra en el hotel.

El hombre comenzó a lanzar golpes con sus garras de forma salvaje, pero Kurt solo lo esquivaba.

Kurt tomo una botella de vodka que encontró en la calle y se la aventó en la cara, lo cual afecto su vista por el contendido.

Luego le dio un gancho a la barbilla y una patada a las costillas con la suficiente fuerza para causarle una hemorragia. Después comenzó a patear la cara del hombre sin parar.

A pesar de todo lo que intento, no parecía haberle afectado en nada.

Entonces el hombre lo trato de comer, pero Kurt tomo un pedazo de la botella y la clavo en la boca.

El hombre daba gritos de agonía y no podía parar de gritar, entonces Kurt aprovecho y lo golpeo en las partes que aun parecían humanas hasta dejarlas gravemente heridas.

Después el hombre escapo y Kurt lo siguió.

Luego de un rato el hombre lo llevo al lugar donde se encontraban Serguei y Joto joto.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: La pérdida.

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Al encontrarse con Serguei y Joto joto, Kurt decidió detenerse y retroceder, pero ellos se aseguraron de evitar que Kurt pudiera escapar.

-Bienvenido joven chico azul, mi nombre es Serguei y seré quien te destruya niño-

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en decirme niño? Y no estés tan seguro inútil, veras lo fácil que es equivocarte.-

\- Te ves muy confiado, espero que sea verdad lo que dices, pero primero tendrás que enfrentarte a mi compañero Joto joto-

-Jajajaja que ridículo nombre, no te querían verdad-

-Silencio niño azul, espero que seas bueno con la espada-

Entonces Joto joto comenzó a intentar cortarlo y Kurt comenzó a esquivar de izquierda a derecha sus ataques, pero él sabía que eso no bastaría para vencerlo, ya que él no tenía con que evitar los ataque de la espada.

Después de un rato ambos presentaron fatiga y Serguei estaba desesperado, entonces tomo un arma y comenzó a disparar a Kurt. Esto lo puso en graves aprietos y ya no sabía qué hacer. De pronto otros dos hombre con partes de anímeles en vez de brazos y piernas aparecieron para atacarlo de nuevo.

Kurt estaba en un gran aprieto, pero a la vez se benefició, ya que uso a Joto joto para atacar a uno de los hombres bestia y el otro lo guio a un punto donde Serguei le disparara.

El creyó que su plan sería un éxito, pero los hombres bestia eran más resistentes de lo que pensó.

Entonces busco por todo el lugar algo que pudiera usar para atacarlos, pero solo encontró un bastón de metal y una tapa de bote de basura. Uso ambas como si fueran una espada y un escudo, pero ambos estaban en tan malo estado que amas cosas quedaron obsoletas.

Después de un rato de esquivar el trato de quitarle la espada, pero no fue tan fácil, ya que él pudo hacerle varios rasguños y esto solo le dificulto las cosas, pero al final se la quitó.

Entonces comenzó a usar su habilidad con la espada y rápidamente acabó con los hombres bestia.

Luego intento vencer a Serguei y Joto joto, pero ambos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. Por más que Kurt se resistió a caer finalmente termino en el suelo desangrando.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea del hotel Shura y Valeria hablaban.

-Shura, puedo preguntarte algo-

-Claro, que pasó-

-Bueno, mi hermano parece confiar en ti y me preguntaba ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-No sabría decirte-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Nunca había pensado en eso, pero te admito que soy rara, pero buena persona-

-¿Qué sabes de los rusos que atacaron a mi hermano?-

-Realmente, solo se de Vladimir, porque me gusto un tiempo y la verdad es que es una persona fría extraña y con muchos problemas-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Bueno, dejo de mojar la cama en su adolescencia, se acostó con su madre por accidente, beso a su mejor amigo en la primaria y esta la evidencia en su foto de grupo y también se puede decir que es corto en…-

-Está bien, suficiente información. Ya no digas más por favor-

-Lo siento, supongo que solo se cosas vergonzosas de él.-

-No te preocupes-

-Oye, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-No lo sé, pero ya no debe tardar. Veré en el GPS de su reloj y el de su chamarra. Qué raro.-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Según esto, él está aquí-

-Mira, esas son sus cosas-

-Ese tonto pedazo de…-

-Relájate, él debe estar bien, además ustedes saben pelear-

-Tienes razón, pero aun así iré a buscarlo-

-Te acompaño-

-Está bien-

Entonces ambas salieron a buscar a Kurt, peor ya era demasiado tarde, porque él ya había caído.

Al llegar al callejón donde pelearon, Valeria vio la sangre y la puso en un tubo de ensayo para verificar si era de su hermano. En eso Shura dijo.

-¿Llevas eso a todos lados?-

-Sí, es que estudie criminología originalmente y se todo lo que se necesita para investigar una muerte, además yo invento lo que necesito.-

-Sí que eres impresionante.-

-Algo-

-Bueno, regresemos a ver si… ¡¿qué es eso?!

Al ver lo que Shura vio, se sorprendió y se asustó ya que era un cadáver quemado y rociado con ácido, que apenas se podía diferenciar que era un cadáver. Esto le preocupo a Valeria, porque parecía ser el cuerpo de su hermano, pero no podía verificarlo en el cadáver, ya que quien lo quemo y roció con ácido, no quería que ella supiera que pertenece a su hermano. Lo único que le quedaba era la sangre, pero ella no quería ver la verdad qué podía tener esa muestra de sangre.

Al regresar al hotel, corrió a su cuarto para verificar la muestra de sangre. La reviso mil veces y en todas ellas salía la sangre de Kurt con un poco de pólvora de la bala que recibió.

Valeria no quería creer lo que veía y comenzó a llorar, pero al mismo tiempo cerraba su puño con furia. En ese momento Rin entro a la habitación.

-Valeria, ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

-Te tengo una mala noticia-

-¿Cuál?-

-El tonto de mi hermano se dejó asesinar por una bala.-

-No lo puedo creer. Creí que su chamarra era la herramienta perfecta-

-Lo es, pero el tarado salió sin ella y sin su reloj-

-Dame su chamarra-

-¿Para qué?-

-La necesitare si quiero hacer su trabajo-

-Te vengaras cierto-

-Claro, yo lo quiero de vuelta-

-Pero no está vivo-

-Algo en mi corazón me dice que si-

-Tienes razón, será un idiota, pero sabe sobrevivir-

-Entonces ven conmigo y busquémoslo juntas-

-Está bien-

-Pero primero tenemos que hablarle a mi hermano, él también debe ayudarnos-

-Si, además hace tiempo que mi amor no está conmigo por lo del concierto-

-Está bien, entonces iremos todos-

-Solo si me hacen caso y no son tontos como mi hermano-

-Lo odia por lo que paso ¿cierto?-

-Sí, el prometió que jamás me dejaría sola y ve que hace el tonto-

-¿Crees que de verdad este muerto?-

-No, confío en él, solo perdí el control por un momento, pero ya estoy bien-

-Bueno, lo buscaremos, solo tenemos un día antes de ir a Alemania-


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: El agente rojo.

Después de la muerte de Kurt, las chicas y Len fueron a buscarlo en los peores lugares que pudieron imaginar, mientras tanto Vladimir comenzaba a crear un nuevo experimento que llamo el agente rojo, este era un joven al que le alteraron su genética para hacerlo más fuerte y ágil. Usando una maquina le metieron ideas que le provocaran asesinar y ser un soldado obediente. Lo llamaron agente rojo en honor a la URSS. Él era un joven de 1.89m de ojos azules y cabello rojo. Era delgado, pero se le marcaban ligeramente sus músculos demostrando que él estaba ejercitado, güero y tenía una mirada llena de ira y sed de sangre. El vestía una playera roja, una chamarra roja con varios bolsillos para ocultar unos cuantos artefactos, como un láser, granadas, cuchillos, una espada despegable, una pistola y un lanza llamas que salía del escudo de la URSS, un pantalón negro con dagas, granadas de humo y shurikens, por último unos tenis rojos que tenían funciones que se activan por voz. Una era un salto con impulso, la otra era un misil dirigido por visión infra roja y finalmente tenía una patada sónica. Al ver su experimento culminado, Vladimir le coloco una máscara de lobo y dijo.

-Ahora ve y asesina a los intrusos que están en nuestro bar.-

Vladimir podía manipular al joven con una computadora y su voz. Los intrusos que habían entrado eran las chicas y Len. Al ver al agente rojo se quedaron impresionados al ver la gran habilidad que tenía para usar una daga para asesinar a todos los que bloqueaban la entrada. Su habilidad era tal, que podía saber con precisión si alguien estaba cerca de ella o si estaban en su espalda. Parecía un asesino profesional y experimentado, pero ellos no sabían que era la primera vez que mataba. De pronto, lanzo un cuchillo hacia Valeria, pero ella tenía un campo electro magnético a su alrededor, que impidió que llegara a acercarse a ella.

Los cuatro quedaron paralizado al verlo, sabían que la batalla que enfrentarían sería muy difícil.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: La sangre de un amor.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy sigan leyendo la historia. Gracias a todos, si no fuera por ustedes que leen esto, ya la habría acabado en el capítulo 15. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

El agente rojo se quedó mirándolos fijamente, para analizar a los oponentes. De pronto Rin uso el reloj de Kurt para lanzar las agujas envenenadas, pero su chamara era igual de resistente a la de Kurt.

De pronto el agente rojo saco lo que parecía el pedazo de una espada, pero de pronto solo un golpe hacía Len con ella y se estiro. Len a penas y esquivo el ataque tan feroz del agente rojo.

Valeria intento darle una sorpresa con una daga eléctrica que ella hizo, pero él se dio la vuelta con la espada e hizo que Valeria la arrojara hacía Len. Esto no lo mato, pero se clavó en su mano y por la carga eléctrica quedo inconsciente.

Después el agente rojo iba a cortarle la cabeza a Len, pero Shura uso una patada y lo arrojo al otro lado del bar.

El agente rojo se levantó como si nada, se trono el cuello y saco una metralleta y disparo como loco a todos lados. Varias de las balas les dieron. A Rin le dio en el brazo, a Shura en el tobillo y a Valeria le dio en el hombro al cubrir a Len.

Entonces el agente rojo uso su lanza llamas y comenzó a quemar todo. Las chicas desesperadas, comenzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo, pero el agente azul comenzó a girar con su espada y el mando a volar a todas. Poco a poco a las chicas se les acababa la creatividad. De pronto Valeria se puso unos guantes y estos causaban una carga eléctrica en donde golpeara. Entonces ella comenzó a golpearlo, pero como era de esperarse, el esquivaba. Por un instante el resbalo y Valeria lo golpeó en la cara y le destruyo la máscara.

-¡Eres tú!- dijo al verlo Rin.

-Era obvio, ¿Por qué crees que él sabía todo sin problemas?- dijo Valeria.

-¿Porque hace esto?, no se suponía que él creía en todo lo que hacía. No comprendo cómo nos traiciona así.-

-No lo hace, solo es un tonto-

-No le digas así a mi amor-

-¿Cómo confías en el aun viendo lo que nos hace?-

-Si miras sus ojos, veras que perdió esa dulce mirada inocente, que a pesar de cualquier situación él te vería con esos ojos y te sentirías más seguras. En cambio esta solo llora desde el alma engañándose por la búsqueda de sangre, pero en el fondo no quiere hacerlo.-

-Rin tiene razón, además él es mi hermano, no puedo hacerle daño.-

\- ¿No que eran amigos?-

-Sí, pero yo lo quiero como mi hermano y el a mí, entonces yo lo veo como tal el dejo de ser mi amigo, para convertirse en mi hermano.-

-Eso es hermoso, ojala tuviera una amistad así-

-Muévanse, está despertando-

Entonces todas se movieron rápidamente, Rin saco una espada de su espalda y fue contra él.

-Te salvare amor mío, no me importa que me cueste la vida- dijo al correr con la espada directa a su corazón- Dijo Rin al correr.

En ese momento Len se levantó y Valeria lo abrazo. De pronto escucharon como la espada de uno de los dos paso la piel del otro y todos quedaron sorprendido con lo que pasó.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: De rojo a azul ¿y más?

**Disculpen la tardanza, he tendió problemas para escribir con el tiempo y pensamiento que no me dejaban pensar claro, pero ya se arregló. Espero que el capítulo de hoy. Disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

El resultado del choque de espadas fue que Rin lo atravesó por un costado. Este golpe no afecto ningún órgano, pero causo una gran pérdida de sangre y esto evito que pudiera seguir peleando.

Rin lloraba por lo que hizo, pero ella sabía que era lo correcto. Len se levantó y consoló a su hermana. De pronto todo comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco por el incendio. Entonces Len levanto a Kurt y todos salieron del edificio.

Después subieron al auto de Valeria y regresaron al hotel y revisaron a Kurt para saber que tenía.

Al analizarlo, Valeria se dio cuenta que en su mente había un micro chip, el cual le hacía ser controlado por Vladimir. Entonces decidió usarlo en su contra. Primero rastreo donde se ocultaba y luego configuro el chip para usarlo, pero lo saco de Kurt para que no pasara nada malo este fallaba. Entonces tomo su reloj y le puso el chip para incluir varias funciones. Usando la idea del agente rojo decidió hacerlo mejor que el que Vladimir hizo, pero con una nueva función, esta era cambiar de color su atuendo. Los colores eran azul, rojo, verde y violeta.

Cada color le daría diferentes características y habilidades. El verde le permitía usar venenos de muchas formas, podía controlar las moléculas del aire para hacerlas explotar y podía exprimir jugos de plantas y vegetales, los cuales se convertirían en curas para venenos, otros venenos y para curar sus heridas en batalla. El violeta podía darle camuflaje, mayor habilidad y agilidad y finalmente podía controlar cualquier cosa que usara energía eléctrica o nuclear a su voluntad.

El rojo y azul conservaron las habilidades originales, pero les agrego unas cuantas cosas más.

El rojo podía incrementar su fuerza y tenía equipamiento de armas muy complejo y efectivo. El azul podía lanzar un gas congelante, podía manipular el agua con la ayuda de microbots, podía formar una espada de hielo, podía congelar la sangre de la persona que tocara por más de 1 minuto y podía cubrir su puño de hielo. Una vez que termino, curo a Kurt y trato de despertarlo, pero necesitaba más sangre y reposar, por suerte ninguna de las dos fue difícil.

Pasó un largo rato, Rin lloraba, Len la trataba de consolar, Shura asistía a Valeria y Valeria estaba totalmente tranquila, como si ella pudiera arreglar todo y que todo estaría bien.

Al final, la forma tan tranquila de Valeria estaba muy bien justificada, ya que Kurt se levantó de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Kurt, perdóname por herirte con la espada, es que no sabía que hacer-

-No te preocupes Rin, en realidad te agradezco que lo hicieras. Sin ti yo no estaría aquí-

-Basta de romance hermanito. Mira-

-¿Mi reloj?-

-Tarado no es el mismo-

-Su luz cambia de colores ¿Y qué?-

-Lo modifique. Pruébalo.

-Bueno. Vaya me siento más ligero y rápido-

-Es porque reduce la gravedad en ti de una forma considerable para que seas mejor-

-¿Me estás diciendo lento?-

-Solo piensas lento-

-¡Oye infeliz!-

-Es la verdad-

-Oigan sabían que Vladimir…-

-¡Cállate Shura no es el momento de tus estupideces!- dijeron Kurt y Valeria al unísono.

-Ustedes parecen gemelos-

-Eso quisiera esa infeliz-

-Jajajaja Kurt eres muy gracioso. Es obvio que tú desearías eso-

-Nein Ich nicht-

-¿Qué?-

-No, yo no. Es alemán aprende-

-¿Quieres que te hable en francés?-

-No-

-Entonces cállate-

-Bueno-

-Gracias-

-Bitte-

-Está bien-

-Continua-

-Bueno, el punto es que tienes diferentes modos ahora y ya no seras manipulado por tonto-

-Siguele infeliz-

-No es mi culpa que te fueras sin nada y seas un tonto-

-Suficiente te voy a…¿Qué pasa?-

-El reloj te controla, solo presiono un botón en mi pulsera y no te podrás mover y aun puedo hacer esto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A bajo-

-¡AUCH! Te odio-

-Sé que me amas-

-… ya no se qué decir-

-¿Cuándo empieza la acción?

-Lo siento Shura tendrás que esperar-

\- aaaa-

-Solo hasta mañana-


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: peleas misteriosas.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y me hagan saber si puedo mejorar esta historia dejando un rewie. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que disfruten su lectura.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Era una mañana tranquila para todos. Kurt se recuperaba, Valeria rastreaba a Vladimir, Rin y Len perfeccionaban sus canciones y Shura practicaba lo que le había enseñado Valeria.

Todo parecía normal y los cinco solo esperaban la tarde para ir al siguiente concierto de Rin y Len que sería en Italia, en la bella ciudad de Roma. De pronto, entro por la ventana uno de los misteriosos hombres mitad lobo que trabajaban para Vladimir. Este parecía buscar algo con su olfato, pero no parecía querer luchar. Sin pensarlo dos veces Kurt se levantó y lo ataco. A los demás no pareció impórtales y siguieron con sus actividades normales. Kurt decidió probar las habilidades del color violeta, las cuales funcionaron perfectamente y uso su camuflaje para pelear.

Él no era visto por su contrincante, pero podía ser olfateado por este.

Al ver esto Valeria comento- Luego arreglare ese detalle- y continúo trabajando.

Entonces Kurt dijo- ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?-

-Simple, tú peleas, yo trabajo-

-Vaya que simple ¡AUCH!-

-No te distraigas o te golpeara-

-No me digas-

Luego Kurt probo el modo rojo y su personalidad se alteró, pero menos que cuando era controlado por Vladimir, pero seguía siendo letal. Saco una espada de su espalda y solo le dio dos golpes y lo dejo medio muerto. El poder del color rojo era realmente destructivo y sanguinario, por eso Valeria lo tuvo que detener antes de que fuera peor.

Al tener al hombre mitad lobo, Valeria lo conecto a su computadora con un cable conectado en su cerebro. Al hacer unos cuantos trucos con la computadora logro sacar toda la información.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Valeria?-

-Fácil, él tenía un chip en la cabeza como tu torpe-

-Ya te gusto insultarme. Infeliz-

-Algo-

-Eres una…-

-Cálmate Kurt, deja que continúe-

-De acuerdo-

-Gracias Rin-

-Por nada, pero deja de molestar a mi novio-

-Len dile algo-

-Yo no me voy a meter. No quiero que Rin me golpe-

-Entonces los hare yo-

-¿Porque me rodé de mujeres que alguna vez fueron tsundere?

-Porque asi te gustan jajaja-

-Bienvenido a mi mundo-

-¡cállate!- dijeron rin y Valeria al unísono mientras golpeaban a Kurt.

\- y asi no quieren que diga nada- dijo Kurt al retorcerse como gusano en el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué tanto conflicto?- dijo Shura algo timida.

-Porque ellos son unos tontos-

De repente algo entro por la ventana y solo Shura se percató de ello. Parecía ser una granda a punto de explotar en esa habitación del hotel.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualiza la historia, pero como nadie dice nada, no me motivan mucho a continuar. Por eso si en este o el siguiente capitulo nadie dice nada, esta historia no tendrá final. Ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar eso. No importa si no hablan español, se ingles y alemán básico. No sean tímidos, dejen un review con su quejas o si hago algo bien háganme saberlo. En fin espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy y que tenga un buen día o noche. **

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 29: La verdadera amenaza.**

* * *

Al ver la granada, Shura intento advertirles a los demás, pero parecían no poner atención hasta que Kurt la tomo y la aventó por la venta explotando en el aire.

-Creí que nadie me presto atención-

-Descuida, siempre reacciono a tiempo, bueno es hora de irnos a Roma, Italia-

Todos emocionados corrieron tomando sus cosas y Shura se preguntó - ¿cómo es que yo soy la rara? - pero los siguió.

En ese momento Rin y Len recibieron una llamada de un chico que también cantaría ahí y que ellos conocían desde hace tiempo.

Kurt estaba pensando en lo que podría pasar en los próximos destinos de los gemelos rubios, fue ahí dónde decidió que a ambos los seguiría y vigilaría, pero especialmente a Rin, por obvias razones. Valeria pensó lo mismo, pero ella era más confiada y tranquila que Kurt y sabe bien de lo que es capaz su hermano, ya que el tenía la suerte de poder solucionar cualquier cosa, porque así se le daba, por eso no se preocupó. La única persona que realmente buscaba un enfrentamiento era Shura, ya que quiere probar sus nuevos trucos tanto en destreza cómo la tecnología que le dio Valeria. El viaje fue más tranquilo de lo esperado y Kurt tenía la sospecha de que algo estaba por ocurrir, como si alguien lo siguiera.

Al llegar a Roma, Rin y Len fueron a saludar a un chico que se llamaba Kaito. Shura quedo enamorada al verlo, tanto que se olvido de Vladimir.

Ella esperaba un buen saludo de parte de el, pero lo que paso fue diferente.

-¿Porque esta chica tiene un sapo en la cabeza?-

-Creí que me ... Espera,¿Que dijiste?-

-Tienes un sapo en la cabeza-

-Yo no siento nada-

-Que tal ahora- dijo con una risa maléfica y colocando el sapo.

-No me molesta- dijo quitándose tranquilamente el sapo.

De pronto Rin llego y lo golpeo.

-Kaito, no es momento para tus tontas bromas-

-Relájate,solo es una broma, no es nada malo o grave-

-No hagas que me desespere. En fin, te presentare, el es mi novio Kurt, ella es la novia de Len,Valeria y a la que le hiciste es pésima broma es Shura.

-Es un gusto conocerlo y Shura, disculpa mi broma-

-No te preocupes solo tengo una pregunta-

-¿Cual?-

-¿Es cierto que has besado a todos los chicos que ves en el día?-

-¿Eh?, de de donde sacas eso-

-De Internet, Incluso esta una foto de archivo, miara- dijo mostrando su celular.

-Eso solo es edición y nada mas-

-Y esta con Len, ¿Que me dices?-

Ambos reaccionaron sorprendidos y asustados.

-¡N N No sabemos de que hablas!-

-Pero si...-

-Shura, no molestes a mi novio- dijo Valeria molesta

-Pero si la foto...

-Silencio dije

-Bueno

-No seas tan mala con Shura hermana- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

-Lo dices porque no ha dicho nada de Rin

-Porque ella es perfecta. No tiene nada de ella

-Pues puedo mostrarte algo Kurt- dijo Shura con una sonrisa malvada

-Shura no te apresures, mejor vamos a esa esquina- dijo Rin llevándose a Shura y poniendo su mano en su boca.

-No sera buena para investigar al enemigo pero si para avergonzar a la gente- dijo Kurt golpeando su cabeza

-Tienes razón hermanito, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?

-Claro, solo espero que Rin no la mate

-No te preocupes, eso no pasara

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

En esos momentos los rusos y asiáticos peleaban entre si. Vladimir y Mai Sakura que son los lideres estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

-Sabía que los rusos eran unos incompetentes

\- Lo dice la líder de un grupo de palillos inútiles.

-Tu tienes un grupo de borrachos que no pueden con alguien mas joven.

-Al menos lo tuve en mis manos por un momento.´¿Tu que lograste?

-Nada, porque aun no lo hago yo misma. Pero tu eres un inútil, te derroto y así te dices líder. Solo eres un borracho mas.

-Quiero ver que puede hacer una mujer- dijo burlón y soberbio

-Nunca me subestimes. Este mundo es diferente viejo. Ha llegado mi era- dijo sosteniéndolo del cuello y apretando muy fuerte.

Entonces Mai Sakura lo soltó y se fue en su jet privado a Italia en busca de las piedras en su zapato.

Kurt y los demás no se percataban de lo que estaba por pasar, ni a quien se iban a enfrentar, pero algo era seguro, esto solo sería el principio de la rivalidad mas peligrosa que ellos pudieran tener.

Mai Sakura es una mujer peligrosa, tiene conocimiento de todas las formas de pelea que existen, una puntería que podría decirse sobre humana, la fuerza que tiene es el triple de la que aparenta tener, puede usar cualquier arma como su hubiera nacido con ellas y por ultimo ella tiene la tecnología mas avanzada, pero su arma favorita eran unos guantes que podían causar un gran choque eléctrico y envenenar al enemigo al mismo tiempo. A ella le gustaba porque le parece divertido ver como el enemigo se retuerce y sufre por el dolor.

Valeria y Kurt eran principiantes en esto y no están preparados para enfrentar a una de las mas grandes mentes del crimen.

El viaje de Mai Sakura fue satisfactorio para ella, ya que miraba los vídeos de cada pelea de Kurt y entrenaba para eliminar a su rival de una vez por todas.

Kurt y Valeria disfrutaban la lasagna que habían pedido, mientras que Rin, Kaito y Len trataban de borrar todo lo vergonzoso que pudiera tener Shura de ellos.

-Shura podrías prestarnos tu computadora- dijo Len con una sonrisa maléfica

-Claro

-¿Como se formatea esto?- Pregunto Rin estresada

-Podríamos destruirla- dijo Kaito con una gran sonrisa

-No seria correcto. Lo logre. Ten tu computadora Shura, gracias.

-¿Por qué la formatearon?

-Fue un accidente, lo sentimos. dijo Len fingiendo

-No tengo problema, tengo un respaldo en esta usb, mi celular y mi correo.

-Creo que no nos salvamos de ella, es peor que los paparazzi

En ese momento Mai Sakura cayo del techo justo en la mesa donde estaba Kurt

-Dime niño,¿Temes a la muerte?

En ese momento comenzó a disparar a la cabeza de Kurt a muy corta distancia. Tan corta que era casi imposible evitar la bala.

* * *

**Como verán las cosas se ponen interesantes y Kurt esta en un gran aprieto. ¿Quieren que muera? ¿Que viva? ¿Les gustaría que este fuera el final? o ¿odian la historia y creen que debería borrarla?**

**Espero que disfrutaran su lectura y gracias por leerla.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola a todos. Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. No olviden dejar reviews con sus observaciones. Gracias por leer y espero que lean el resto de las én espero que visiten nuestra pagina de facebook, porque pronto habrá una sorpresa.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30: La mujer mas letal del mundo.**

Kurt estaba paralizado por la chica, pero Valeria ordeno a la chamarra para que le cubriera la cara y rebotara la bala.

-Kurt eres un gran te quedes parado ahí imbécil, atacala.

-Esa niña, es la ladrona de mi tecnología. Al menos me deshice de tus padres.

Esas palabras provocaron que Valeria explotara y sacara una pistola de su bolso.

-Eres una miserable. Ya veras, te matare niña estúpida.

-Valeria, vete de aquí y llévate a todos.

-Pero Shura te quiere ayudar.

-No importa, yo puedo solo con esta presumida.

-Confió en ti tonto. Suerte.

-¿Por qué asesinaste a los padres de mi amiga?

-Eran un estorbo para mi y mis planes.

-Supongo que ´puedo hacer lo mismo contigo

-Primero aprende a pelear niño, si es que sobrevives.

-Hablas mucho-dijo arrojándose contra ella.

-Eres muy impulsivo niño, pero debo admitir que eres menos basura de lo que creí.

-Ya cállate- dijo apuntando con las agujas envenenadas hacía ella.

-¿En serio crees que ese veneno me hará algo?- dijo burlándose de Kurt

-¿Por qué no me tacas?- dijo furioso

-Me gusta jugar con tontos como tu antes de matarlos- dijo sonriente

Kurt, furioso, fue contra ella cambiando las habilidades de su traje con el rojo.

-Te ves mas furioso. Ese reloj y chamarra tuya me intrigan.

-No te incumbe.

Kurt uso el lanza llamas y quemo gran parte del restaurante, pero sin lograr dañarla.

-Ni con ese nuevo color me puedes dañar- dijo burlándose

Kurt saco su espada y se acerco rápidamente a intentar cortar brazos y pies. Todo intento fracaso, ya que ella era tan flexible y rápida que parecía hecha de goma.

-No tienes un color mas interesante

Kurt cambio a verde y trato de envenenarla de con muchas bombas de gas, pero aunque los respiro, ninguno le afecto.

-Soy mas venenosa que eso- dijo esta vez atacándolo.

Lo golpeo en la cara y Kurt resulto envenenado.

-¿Qué te pasa niño? ¿Te afecto mi puño?- dijo burlona

-¿Cómo me pudiste envenenar con un solo golpe?

-Viví rodeada de venenos, tantos que ahora mi piel los expulsa a voluntad, gracias a una pequeña mutación genética.

Kurt, rápidamente tomo una planta para crear una cura.

-¿Con que esto es lo que puede hacer esa niña? creo que secuestrarla no sería mala idea- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Si te atreves a tocarla, tus días estarán contados. dijo con gran furia en los ojos.

-Obligame niño- dijo riendo

Kurt cambio a violeta y se hizo invisible

-Que truco tan interesante, pero inútil- dijo tirándolo al suelo

-¿Cómo rayos...?

-Aun tienes algo de mi veneno y ese aroma aun lo siento en ti. Por eso aunque te escondas te encontrare-dijo tomándolo del cuello.

-No sabes que si me tocas por mas de un minuto cuando estoy de azul, tu sangre se congela- dijo riéndose con sufrimiento.

-Miserable te matare- dijo arrojando a Kurt contra la pared

Mai Sakura se sentía muy fría, pero el veneno que ella producía evito que se congelara su sangre. Despues de unos minutos ambos se levantaron y Mai Sakura saco una daga de su pierna e intento coartarle la mano, pero Kurt creo una espada de hielo y bloqueo su ataque.

Kurt intento desarmarla, pero en su intento se vio con la daga clavada en su estomago. Despues congelo su puño y su herida e intento golpearla, pero ella tenia una katana en la espalda y le hizo una cortada en la espalda y el hombro. Kurt congelo sus nuevas heridas y trato de seguir peleando.

-Niño, eres muy lento, torpe e inútil. Ahora te heriré gravemente, pero espero que para la próxima seas mas hábil.

Entonces Mai Sakura lo ataco de forma letal. Comenzó a atacar lanzandole 45 dagas. Ninguna le dio a un órgano,, pero sus heridas fueron lo suficientemente profundas para causar que se desmallara por la perdida de sangre.

Mai Sakura fue por Valeria, pero ella no era una chica cualquiera, de hecho era mejor luchadora que Kurt.

-Entonces crees que eres capaz de de secuestrarme. ¿Me has visto pelear alguna vez?

-Nunca lo has hecho, siempre te protege ese chico.

-El es un tonto sobre protector. Por eso no puedo hacer las cosas por mi, ademas que npo me gusta ensuciarme las manos por pequeñeces

-Me consideras inferior ¿Eh?.

-Sí, mejor vete antes de que te paree el trasero.

-Te voy cerrar la boca presumida- dijo furiosa.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Entonces Mai Sakura la ataco don una daga en la mano, pero la reacción de Valeria fue perfecta, tanto que se dio la vuelta, detuvo su mano y la guro amenazándola con su misma daga.

-Ahora te iras o no.

-Al fin puedo luchar en serio.

-Hablas mucho.

Entonces Valeria saco sus sai y la ataco directamente en el brazo y pierna. Mai no pudo esquivar ambas resulto herida del brazo justo en el nervio, lo cual la dejo sin el brazo izquierdo. Ella contraataco con su katana y me dio en la pierna, pero en el momento que intento sacarla, Valeria uso una de sus sai y se la clavo en el pecho, pero no fue muy útil ya que Mai la noqueo con un fuerte golpe a la cabeza y la cargo.

Len trato de detenerla, pero como le faltaba experiencia, fue noqueado de un solo golpe en la nuca.

Rin termino de la misma forma al intentar proteger a Len.

Shura se quedo sorprendida al ver como pudo con todos y decidió no hacer nada mas que poner un rastreador en Mai y Valeria para poder rastrearlas. Despues fue por Kurt y subio a todos a su Ferrari california y regreso al hotel para que Rin y Len durmieran mientras que sanaban a Kurt

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo. Espero que les gustara el capitulo de hoy y lean nuestras otras historias y visiten nuestra pagina de facebook. La pueden buscar como Vampire girl, lion boy and friends. Gracias por leer, que les vaya bien.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola a todos nuestros queridos lectores, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y que estén bien. Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga susy y mi hermana abby, espero que sepan que las quiero mucho a las dos y que les agradezco su apoyo. Disfruten su lectura. **

Kurt seguía muy mal por todo el daño que le causó Mai, pero Shura seguía esperando la mejor noticia de los médicos.

-¿Usted que es deljoven Kurt?

-Su amiga.

-¿Es la única cerca verdad?

-Sí-dijo con tristeza.

-Bueno, el no va a poder moverse en tres días, tiene suerte de estarvivo. Si quieres puedes pasar a verlo.

-Gracias doctor.

Shura entró a ver como estaba, pero el simplemente se estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Dónde está valeria?

-No creo que quieras saber.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mai la tiene.

-Entonces vámonos

-No puedes irte

-No me importa

-No seas tonto, ya viste como te dejo.

-Nadie me importa más que valeria, siempre estuvo conmigo.

-¿Crees que a ella le gustaría verte morir?

-Claro que no, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Kurt...

-No digas nada más, yo amo a mi hermana y no voy a permitir que nada, absolutamente nada me detenga para ayudarla.

-Supongo que no puedo detenerte, pero no te dejaré ir sólo.

-Shura, no puedes venir, sólo te pondrías en riesgo.

-No importa, sólo quiero ayudar.

-Esta bien, pero no te separes de mi.

-Gracias, solo espera un día.

-No, nos vamos ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-No podemos esperar, no sebes que le pueden hacer. Al menos ya puedo probar mi nuevo invento.

-¿Tu también inventas?

-Claro, pero con los autos y al arreglar algunas cosas de mi Mustang, hice cosas que nadie ha visto.

-Suena bien, pero ¿Estas seguro que puedes manejar y luchar?

-No tengo que estarlo.

-No creo que puedas levantarte.

-Es pura apariencia.

-Espero que sea cierto.

Entonces Kurt salio volando de la cama y parecía estar en excelentes condiciones, pero al llegar al elevador se desplomo.

-Bueno, creo que tenías razón, pero llegue jajaja.

-Sí, pero no creo que debas seguir.

-Descuida, si pongo mi reloj en verde, solo necesito unas plantas y me curaré.

-Espero que sea cierto.

-Claro que lo es, es la magia de la tecnología de mi hermana.

-Que lindo eres, de verdad la quieres.

-Claro, ella fue mi primer amiga en la vida y si algo le pasara, ya no tendría caso vivir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me importa mucho.

-Pero no se acabara la vida solo por eso.

-Tal vez, pero ella es toda mi familia y nunca podría vivir sabiendo que no hice lo necesario por salvarla.

-Qué linda amistad tienen. espero algún día tener una amistad.

-La tienes, solo deja que crezca, estoy seguro que te llegare a apreciar tanto como ella- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-No, yo te agradezco por venir con nosotros después de todo lo que pasó en Rusia.

-Es que me gusto verte como peleas y quería aprender.

-Bueno, entonces, ayúdame a salvar a una chica de nuestra familia.

-¿Familia?

-Los amigos son la familia que escoges ¿No?

-Bueno, entonces vayámonos.

Al salir del hospital, se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaban y donde estaba el auto. La nueva modalidad del Mustang es que es capaz de usar cables para transportarse por el aire.

Shura le mostró a Kurt el GPS y encontraron rápidamente a Valeria, pero no era un lugar sencillo de pasar.

De pronto Shura se bajo del auto y corrio para distraer a los guardias.

-Corre Kurt, ve por valeria, yo me encargo de los guardias.

-¡Espera!

Shura no le hizo caso y corrió con una metralleta haciendo un escándalo para a traerlos a todos.

Kurt no pudo dejarla así y fue por ella, pero cuando llego a su lado, ya estaba lastimada. tenia una bala en la pierna derecha y otra en el hombro, también tenía unos rasguños en la cara.

-Te dije que no te separaras de mi.

-Lo siento, pero te importa mucho Valeria y quería que fueras por ella.

-Claro que mke importa, pero tu también. Como dije, tu también eres parte de esta familia y tampoco me perdonaría si algo te pasara, yo te metí en esto y y te prometo dos cosas, siempre voy a estar a tu lado y te defenderé hasta que se vaya mi ultimo aliento, mi cuerpo ya no produzca sangre y no pueda moverme ningún milímetro. Y créeme no exagero, lo digo en serio.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, ve por valeria, yo se que hacer.

-Espera, el auto esta blindado y armado, estaré mas tranquilo si estas en el.

-De acuerdo.

Kurt llevo el auto hasta Shura y fue corriendo a buscar a valeria. De pronto, reconoció un pelo rosado que intento clavar una espada en la cabeza.

-Viniste por mas, no te preocupes, te puedo complacer.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- dijo golpeando su cara con toda su fuerza.

-No te permitiré que llegues a ella, necesito un cuerpo con el que pueda experimentar y su cerebro para poder replicar eso que tienes puesto.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Estoy a pu nto de abrirla y sacarle todos sus órganos para investigación.

-Es tu fin.

Kurt estaba muy furioso y atacó con su espada y el hielo que tenia, pero Mai tenía excelentes reflejos y lo atacó varias, pero eso lo hacia enfadar mas y tomaba mas fuerza, hasta que Mai golpeo el reloj con la espada y causo un corto, pero no detuvo su tecnología , solo causo la fusión entre rojo y azul, lo cual le permitio usar fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo. Sus ataques eran brutales y logro quemarle la cara Mai y dejarla inconciente de un golpe, pero fue demasiado para kurt y quedó desmayado. De pronto llegó Shura y lo cargo hasta el auto al igual que valeria. De pronto, Mai se levantó de nuevo y esta vez estaba decidida a cortar el cuello, pero no se dio cuenta que era una persona diferente.

-Ahora veras lo que le pasa a las personas que se meten con mi familia.

Shura atacó brutalmente a Mai, incluso la tomo del pie y la azotó de lado a lado y finalmente la aventó dentro de su laboratorio. Mai estaba muy herida, golpeada y con mucha sangre derramandose.

-Te metes otra vez con ellos y tu cabeza estará en mi mano.

Shura subió al auto y se fue de regreso para atender a ambos.

**Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy y que dejen sus respectivos reviews para esta historia, gracias y hasta la próxima. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola a todos. Este es el capítulo especial de halloween que hice. Este tratara sobre los miedos de tres Kurt, Valeria y Shura, espero que esto les provoque alguna emoción, como me la provoco al escribirlo y habrá un capitulo especial de día de muertos. Espero que les guste y esperen el próximo con ansias, disfruten su lectura. **

**El sueño de Kurt.**

Kurt despertó en una habitación oscura. No tenía nada mas que una playera y sus pantalones, pero no su chamarra azul.

El comenzó a caminar y buscar a Shura y Valeria, pero no las encontraba, hasta que vio un moño blanco que para el era inconfundible.

-Rin. Ven.

-Kurt, ¿Dónde estas?

-Sigue mi voz.

-Te encontré- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Donde estan Valeria y Shura?

-No lo se, tengo miedo.

-Tranquila, ya las encontraremos.

-No es eso, es que juraría que escuche gritar a Len, pero luego se callo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo se.

-Te quedas a mi lado pase, lo que pase,¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, no me separare de ti nunca.

-Que linda.

De pronto, algo choco con Rin.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Lo siento, ah,son ustedes.

-¿Valeria?

-Claro, ¿Quien mas creías torpe?

-No se, bueno busquemos a Shura y salgamos de este lugar.

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta que la encontraron y comenzaron a buscar la salida y a Len, pero al encontrarlo, estaba hecho pedazos.

-Mi Len.- dijo Valeria con las lagrimas saliendo a mares.

-Onee chan- dijo Rin con su cabeza en sus manos.

-Lo lamento hermanita- Dijo Kurt abrazando a Valeria y a Rin.

Shura parecía un poco triste, pero casí no se notaba. Entonces ella fue a buscar la salida, mientras que las chicas lloraban y Kurt las consolaba.

-¡Suéltame!

Kurt corrió rápidamente y lanzó un cuchillo hacia la sombra que atacaba a Shura.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí

-Pero te ha dejado muy herida.

-No importa Kurt, sigue adelantes, no te detengas por mi.

-Estas loca si crees que haré eso. Te prometí ayer, que jamas te dejria sola y que siempre estarías con nosotros. eres parte de mi familia, nunca te dejare.

-No lo veas así, los rusos no sentimos ni nada.

-No digas eso, no te dejare y ni lo pienses.

-Adiós...

-¡Shura! ¡No!- dijo Kurt llorando.

-No shura, tienes que seguir con nosotros, no abandones a tu nueva familia ahora.

Valeria llego con Rin y venían cargando las partes que encontraron de Len.

-Vamos, algo se acera.

-Sí.

-Deja a Shura.

-No, no puedo dejarla aquí.

-Lo siento hermano, cuídate mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices Valeria?

-Tengo miedo Kurt.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

-¡AAA!-

-Valeria, tu no

Kurt fue por Valeria pero al llegar, parecía como si algo hubiera salido de su cuerpo y la despedazara por dentro.

-He hermana. ¡Nooooooooo!

-Kurt, tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde?

-Te amo-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Y yo a ti Rin.

De pronto Rin exploto en su cara.

-Se acabo. ¡Ya te las llevaste desgraciado, ven por mi si eres tan valiente!

De pronto, una sombra apareció ante Kurt, pero el cuerpo de Shura y Vsleria, estaban junto a la sombra. De pronto fue atacado por ellos.

-Porque me haces esto, no puedo pelear con ellas.

Ambas,eran mujeres peligrosas y atacaron constante mente, hasta que la sombra quedo dentro de Kurt, vio todos sus miedos pasando frente a el, sentía todo el dolor que causo a sus enemigos, sufrió todo el dolor de su familia que ardía con gran fuerza desde el día, sintió todo el sufrimiento que vivió Shura y finalmente vio como la sombra tomaba su corazón y lo aplastaba lentamente, empezaba a sacar sus venas de su cuerpo, rompía cada hueso de su cuerpo y finalmente, lo azoto hasta que el cuerpo estaba echo puré.

**El sueño de Valeria.**

**-**Hola Valeria.

-¿Q qué pasa?

-Levántate, es tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Pero si ya terminamos la escuela.

-¿De que hablas?

-Vamos Kurt, no juegues.

-¿Kurt?

-Ese es tu nombre, bueno desde que hemos empezado a viajar.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo empezamos a viajar? ¿Estas bien?

-N no importa.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

Al ir caminado, Valeria veía todo arder en llamas y miraba constantemente a Kurt, pero el no parecía notarlo. Al llegar a la escuela Kurt la miro fijamente y le dijo- Tu me causaste todo esto, mataron a mi familia por tu culpa, me hiciste tu sirviente, me quitaste la libertad y me tratas como basura, te detesto- Valeria quedo impactada por las palabras mencionadas por el. Entonces se acerco y lo abrazo, pero Kurt comenzó a gritar de dolor y comenzó a desgarrarse de la piel y le dijo- Te matare, mereces morir por todo lo que has causado- Valeria solo derramo una lagrima y le dijo-Gracias por todo- Y ella se clavo una espada en le corazón, pero eso no la mato, solo la dejo sentir el grajn dolor que causo la herida, pero Kurt comenzó a atacarla a golpes y patadas, tratando de matarla de esta forma, pero por mas graves que fueran los golpes, ella solo sentía el gran dolor que le causaba. El parecía que nunca se detendría y el dolor le parecía eterno, pero no se defendía porque sentía la furia que el poseía en su corazón y su tristeza.

**El sueño de Shura**

Shura estaba en medio de la ciudad, dentro del auto de Kurt. Ella lo esperaba junto a Valeria. De pronto, Valeria le dijo- El te acepto con nosotros por lastima y como yo casi no le hago caso, trata de reemplazarme contigo, asi que no te hagas ilusiones- Shura no dijo nada y miro hacia al frente. De pronto, el auto y Valeria desaparecieron y ella apareció en un terreno desértico y en llamas. Comenzó a caminar para averiguar donde estaba y porque había fuego, Despues de un rato, encontró a Kurt gravemente herido y sin un ojo y el le dijo- Nunca debí confiar en ti, solo nos llevaste a nuestra muerte, perdí a Rin y a mi hermana Valeria, me arrepiento de traerte conmigo y querer cambiar las cosas para ti. Solo eres un estorbo,,un asco de persona y debes morir aquí como todo el mundo- Shura simplemente se tiro al suelo, donde vio que mas ardían las llamas y se dejo quemar viva, pero esto no la hizo gritar y dijo- Si de verdad te cause tanto dolor, esto no es nada para compensarte, gracias por todo y tratare de compensarte con mi muerte- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser consumida completamente por el fuego.


End file.
